10 Things Maya hates about Josh
by JuxtaMinute
Summary: New kid in school Lucas Friar is smitten with the beautiful Riley Matthews. The problem is that Riley isn't allowed to date unless her surly older (foster) sister Maya Hart does. Lucas' only hope is to enlist the help of Josh, the school troublemaker with a reputation as nasty as Maya's.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** Hello everyone! This is another movie based fanfic for Girl Meets World. "The movie is called "10 Things I hate about You" and I highly recommend watching it if you haven't seen it, or even if you have it's worth another watch.  
Some things you should know before reading this story is that Maya and Riley are now "Foster-sisters" in this fic, it was the only way to make it work in context. They go by Matthews-Hart but Maya identifies with Hart and Riley with Matthews which is why they still take on different surnames in this story. I love Katy but she doesn't fit in this story so unfortunately Maya becomes a foster kid.  
Josh just happens to coin the same last name as Riley, they are not related in this story at all.  
Oh, and I guess, yeah the no copyright infringement thing... not intended here, just writing for fun.

Please let me know what you think and I plan on continuing this till the end, so leave a review if you enjoyed and let me know if you want more. I will probably post a new chapter twice a week at most since I will be back in school and may not have the energy to work on writing any, I plan on writing in advance to keep the chapter posting consistent but you know how life can get. Ugh College.

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day in New York, a car full of four peppy teenagers sat bopping away to whatever catchy pop song was on the radio at a red light, clearly on their way to school. A car pulls up beside them at the light, blaring music drowns out theirs, the song "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett. Maya Hart glances over at the peppy car, raising an eyebrow and clearly judging their overzealous attitude and bad taste in music, before driving off as the light changes to green.  
Once at school, Maya weaves her way through the crowd of people doing various activities. Different sports, socializing cliques, the usual. Getting closer to the entrance she sees a girl putting up posters promoting their upcoming prom and quickly walks over to tear the it down, clearly disgusted and uninterested in the facade of social protocol.  
"Hey!" The girl whines as Maya continues on her way, visibly unbothered.

In the Guidance Counselors office, Ms. Rand sat across a new transfer student, "I'll be right with you," She tells the student, glances up from her laptop.  
The boy nods and she continues typing away, ' _As his hand slid up her creamy white thighs, she could feel his huge member pulsating with desire._ ' She finished her sentence and then closed the laptop to engage with the student.  
"So, Lucas, here you go." She hands him some papers and walks over towards the window, "Nine schools in ten years, my, my. Army Brat?"  
"Yeah, my-my dad is uh-"  
"That's enough." She cuts him off, looking back from her place at the window, "I'm sure you won't find Abigail Adams High any different than your old schools," She assures him just as three eggs splat against the outside of her office window. "Same little ass-wipe, shit for brains everywhere." She laughs.  
Lucas is clearly startled by her statement, "Excuse me? Did you just say... Am-am I in the right office?" He glances around the room before squinting at her in confusion.  
"Not anymore you're not. I've got deviants to see and a novel to finish, now scoot." Ms. Rand dismisses him. "Scoot!" She tells him again when Lucas doesn't move, dumbfounded by how different this school already was.  
"Okay." Lucas scrambles to get his things before heading towards the door, still in a state of shock, "Thanks." He backs up and bumps into the coat hanger in her office before nearly bumping into another student about to enter.

"Joshua Matthews," She states at the older boy standing in the doorway of her office. "I see we're making our visits a weekly ritual."  
"Only so we can have these moments together," Josh smirks at her, "should I, uh, hit the lights?" He mocks.  
"Oh, very clever Beanie Boy. It says here," Ms. Rand looked over the file in her hand, "that you exposed yourself in the cafeteria?" She questioned him.  
Josh sighed, "I was joking with the lunch lady, it was a bratwurst." He explains.  
"Bratwurst?" Ms. Rand glances down to his lower half, "Aren't we the optimist." Josh fixes her with an offended expression as she grins at herself, "Next time, keep it in your pants, okay? Scoot!" She tells him as she walks back to her desk to continue working on her novel to change the word 'member' into 'bratwurst.'

"Hello! Farkle Minkus, I'm supposed to show you around." Farkle introduces himself while shaking Lucas' hand.  
"Oh, hi. Thank god, you know, uh... normally they send down one of those Audio Visual geeks." Lucas releases a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, I do... I know what you mean." Farkle fakes a laugh.  
"Hey, Farkle, where should we put the slides?" An Audio Visual 'geek' asks Farkle, pushing a cart full of equipment.  
"Farkle?" Farkle pretends to not know the guy and instead puts an arm around Lucas to guide him away from the scene. "So, uh... Lucas," Farkle checks a piece of paper with the name written on it, "here's the break down; over there you've got your basic beautiful people, now unless they talk to you first... don't bother."  
"Well... wait... is that your rule or theirs?" Lucas asked, confused by Farkle's statement.  
Farkle holds up one finger, "Watch... Hey there." He greets as they walk by, not engaging in any eye contact and staring straight ahead.  
"Eat me." One of the guys barked back.  
"See?" Farkle demonstrates as they continue on until they are outside of the school in the front yard where most of the other cliques were, "Now to the left we have the coffee kids," narrowly avoiding one kid who spills his cup Farkle leans closer to Lucas and lowered his voice, "very edgy. Don't make any sudden movements around them."  
He goes on to explain more cliques to Lucas, "These delusional's are your 'White Rasta's' uh... they're big Bob Marley fans... they think they're black. Semi-political, but mostly they-"  
"Smoke a lot of Weed?" Lucas guessed.  
"Yeah... These guys..." Farkle points to a group of plaid-clad, and cowboy hat wearing, individuals throwing lasso's in the air to snag the garbage cans.  
"No, no, let me guess... Cowboys?"  
"Yeah, but the closest they've come to a cow is McDonald's." Farkle laughs at his own joke before continuing on, "These are your future MBA - we're all Ivy League accepted, Yuppie greed is back, my friend. How's everybody doing?" He asks.  
"Close it, Yogi!" One of the future MBA members said to another student as they shun Farkle.  
"Yesterday I was their god." Farkle tells Lucas, annoyed by their behaviour towards him.  
"What happened?" Lucas asks.  
Farkle sighs, "Yogi started a rumour that I, uh... buy my Izods at an outlet mall..."  
"So they kicked you out?" Lucas, surprised by the petty action.  
"Hostile takeover." Farkle states, "But don't worry... he'll pay... Now over here-"  
"Oh, my god." Lucas said in awe before catching himself as he catches sight of a beautiful and tall brunette girl walking by. "What group is she in?" He asks, awestruck by her.  
"The 'don't even think about it' group." Farkle states disinterestedly. "Riley Matthews, she's a Sophomore."  
"I burn, I pine, I parish." Lucas can't control the things coming out of his mouth.  
"Of course you do..." Farkle mumbles, "You know she's beautiful _and_ deep. Pure." Farkle leads him over close enough so they could hear Riley's conversation with her friend.  
"Yeah, but see... there's a difference between 'like' and 'love' because I _like_ my Sketchers... but I _love_ my Prada backpack." Riley states.  
"But I... love my Sketchers?" Her friend offers up.  
"That's because you don't have a Prada backpack." Riley explains.  
"Oh!" Her friend says as it all makes sense to her and the two walk further away out of earshot.  
"Listen, forget her. Incredibly uptight father and it's a widely known fact that the Matthews-Hart sisters aren't allowed to date."  
"Uh-huh... Yeah... Whatever." Lucas is still left in a daze by Riley Matthews as he continues to watch her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** Here is the second chapter, now for those of you who do not know (or remember) Mr. Williams was a teacher at Cory's old High School in Boy Meets World, I needed someone to play the part of the English teacher who was black but unfortunately Girl Meets World doesn't have many black characters. I considered using Zay as the teacher and just aging him up but a close friend of mine suggested I use Mr. Williams instead.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, new chapters come out on Monday's and Friday's now so expect updates on those days. Thanks a bunch to those who have favourited and reviewed it makes me very happy and I hope you enjoy the ride.

* * *

The final bell for class rings, Maya is already sitting down, waiting for class to begin. She may have a nasty reputation but no one could doubt that she was smart. Their English teacher claps his hands twice to get everyone's attention to begin his lesson.  
"Okay then, What did everyone think of 'The Sun Also Rises?'" Their teacher asks the class.  
The peppy girl who was putting up the prom posters quickly raises her hand to answer, "I loved it... he's so romantic." The girl answers dreamily.  
"Romantic? Hemmingway?" Maya questions with disgust, "He was an abusive alcoholic misogynist who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers."  
"As opposed to a bitter, self-righteous hag who has no friends?" A fellow classmate of pipes up, smirking at himself proudly and earning himself low-fives from his friends.  
Maya looks back at him and rolls her eyes, man she disliked this kid.  
"Pipe down, Chachie!" Their teacher tells the kid and gives him a mocking nickname which wipes the smile from the seniors face.  
"I guess in today's society being a male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time." Maya counters, glaring back at the brown haired boy. "What about Sylvia Plath or Charlotte Bronte... or Simone de Beauvoir?" Maya draws her attention back to her teacher just as another student enters the room, late for class, and wearing a beanie.  
"What I miss?" Josh asks, seeming a little out of breath.  
Maya looks over at the intrusion and sighs, "The oppressive patriarchal values that dictate our education," She announces, staring back to the front of the class.  
"Good." Josh nods before leaving that classroom.  
"Hey! Hey!" Their English teacher calls after the kid.  
"Mr. Williams," The obnoxious student from earlier pipes up again, "is there any chance we can get Maya to take her Mydol _before_ she comes to class?"  
"Some day you're gonna get bitch-slapped and I'm not gonna do a thing to stop it." Mr. Williams told the kid and once more his smirk was wiped off his face, "And Maya," he draws his attention back to the blonde, "I wanna thank you for your point of view, I know how difficult it must be for you to overcome all those years of upper-middleclass suburban oppression, must be _tough_... But the next time you storm the PTA, crusading for better... lunch meat or whatever it is you white girls complain about, ask them _why_ they can't buy a book written by a black man?"  
"Dats right, mon!" The White Rasta's raise their fists in the air.  
"Don't even get me started on you two." He tells them and they slowly slink down in their seats.  
"Anything else?" Maya asks.  
"Yeah, go to the office, you're pissing me off." Mr. Williams dismisses her.  
"What? Mr. Williams-"  
Mr. Williams holds up a hand to stop her, "Later!" Maya eases herself out of her chair, annoyed, and walks towards the door, not before hitting the obnoxious kid on her way out.

"'Undulating with desire, Adrienne removes his red...'" Ms. Rand pauses as she reads her novel she is working on out loud, and backs up her typing to replace the word 'red' with 'crimson' and then begins to read more, "'Crimson cape... at the sight of Reginald's stiff..." and she hit a wall again, "Harper!" She calls and a petite Asian woman appears in her doorway. "What's another word for... _engorged_?"  
"I'll look it up..." Harper replies, a little confused.  
"Okay." Ms. Rand says as Harper walks off, "Swollen? Turgid?"  
"Tumescent?" Maya offers as she enters the office.  
"Perfect!" Ms. Rand smiles at the blonde, "So, I hear you were terrorizing Mr. Williams' class... again."  
Maya walks over to the chair and sighs as she sits down, "Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action."  
"The way you expressed your opinion to Billy Ross? By the way, his testicular retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested."  
"I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls."  
"The point is Hart," Ms. Rand picks up her coffee mug, which happened to have hearts on it, and points to it, "Heart!" When Maya showed less enthusiasm than desired she continued on, "People perceive you as somewhat..."  
"Tempestuous?" Maya guesses.  
"'Heinous bitch' is the phrase used most often," Maya smirks and finds that amusing. "you might want to work on that...Thank you." Ms. Rand dismisses.  
"As always, thank you for your excellent guidance," Maya gets up from the chair and heads for the door, "I'll let you get back to Reginald's quivering member."  
"Quivering member... I like that." Ms. Rand says once Maya was gone.

The obnoxious boy from Maya's class stands outside with his friends, one of his friends taps his shoulder as Riley and her friend walk by, "Virgin alert, your favourite."  
"Looking good, ladies." He calls after them.  
"Oh, she's out of reach, even for you." His friend says.  
"No one's out of reach for me."  
"You wanna put money on that?"  
"Money I've got. This, I'm gonna do for fun."

"Who's that guy?" Lucas asks Farkle, overhearing their entire conversation.  
"He's Charlie Gardner." Farkle explains with a dismissing wave of his hand, "He's a jerkoff, and a model."  
"Wait, he's a model?" Lucas asks, unable to contain his laughter.  
"Mostly regional stuff, uh, but he's rumoured to have a big tube sock ad coming out."  
"Really?" Lucas laughs.  
"Really." Farkle responds.  
The two share a laugh before Lucas' attention is once more drawn to Riley standing a little distance away. "Man, look at her." He muses. "Is she always so..."  
"Vapid?" Farkle interjects.  
"How can you say that, she's totally-"  
"Conceited."  
"What are you talking about! There's more to her than you think, I mean... look-look at the way she smiles and look at her eyes, man. She's totally pure. I mean, you're missing what's there." Lucas defends.  
"No, Lucas, no... What's there is a snotty little princess, wearing a strategically planned sundress to make guys like us realize we can never touch her and guys like Charlie realize that they want to. She, my friend, is what we will spend the rest of our lives not having. Put her in your spank bank, move on."  
"No... No! You're wrong about her. I mean, you know, uh... not about the spanking part but the rest, you're wrong!"  
Farkle laughs, "Alright, I'm wrong? You wanna take a shot, be my guest. She's actually looking for a French tutor."  
"Are you serious? That's perfect!" Lucas says excitedly.  
"Do you speak French?"  
"Well no, but I will." He tells him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)** Hello! Happy Monday everybody, hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, so far Maya's friend hasn't been named yet but she will be, eventually. Also Riley's friend hasn't been named either but she will also be revealed later too.

Side note: Rampalian is a Shakespearean insult which equates to just being "mean"

It has been brought to my attention that writing exactly how the movie is doesn't sit right with certain people, but this is what I set out to do, I am changing some things and taking liberties there but most of this fanfic will be identical to the movie and if that makes some people unhappy, you don't need to continue on this reading journey.

That being said, please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter or if there is anything that confuses you, open discussion, speak your mind. New chapters are every Monday and Friday until the story is complete!

 **EDIT:** The lovely _Wyldchild42_ pointed out to me that Sarah Lawrence is in New York, genius me didn't look that up, so I've changed Sarah Lawrence into Reed College in Portland Oregon. Thanks again WyldChild! 3

* * *

It was the end of the day and Maya and her friend were walking towards her car when Charlie Gardner drives up in his red sports car to bug her.  
"Hey," he drawls out as he stops beside her, "you're little Rambo look is out, Maya. Didn't you read last month's Cosmo?" He mocks, commenting on the camouflage tank top and cargo pants she was wearing.  
"Run along." Maya rolls her eyes at him and the two girls walk away.

"I know you can be overwhelmed, and I know you can be underwhelmed, but can you ever just be whelmed?" Riley's friend asks her.  
"I think you can in Europe." Riley answers her just as Charlie pulls up beside them.  
"Hi ladies, you uh... sweet young things like a ride?" He asks them. Riley looks back at her friend and quietly squeals before opening the car door and hopping into the back seats, "Careful on the leather!" Charlie quickly adds. The two girls scream with joy as he pulls off the lot.

"That's a charming new development." Maya's friend states in shock.  
"It's disgusting." Maya deadpans before pulling out of her parking spot where she almost hits Farkle driving by on his scooter in front of her, "Remove head from sphincter, then drive!" Maya yells t him.  
Farkle drives his scooter out of the way and Lucas walks over to him, "You okay?" He asks, watching the car drive off.  
"Yeah, yeah... just a minor encounter with _the shrew._ That's your girlfriend's sister." Farkle tells him.  
"Wait, _that's_ Riley's sister?" Lucas asks in shock.  
"Foster sister. The mewling, rampalian wretch, herself... Stay cool, bro." Farkle says before driving off only to have to veer out of the way of a car and ended up flying off the side of the parking lot down the hill towards their school's field. Lucas ran over, along with a bunch of other students to watch, and make sure he was okay. Farkle rides along down the hill until eventually his bike slowly falls off to one side and he regains his footing where he looks up at the crowd of people watching him and raises his arm in a victory pose. His audience erupts with cheers and Farkle turns away from them, his legs giving out from underneath him and he falls down.

At the Matthews-Hart house, Mr. Matthews was collecting the mail and heading inside, coming home from work. He sees his eldest daughter reading a book, The Bell Jar in the living room and greets her, "Hello Maya, make anyone cry today?"  
"Sadly no, but it's only 4:30." She remarks and the two share a smile.  
"Hi, Daddy." Riley greets her father with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello, precious."  
"And where have you been?" Maya asks, clearly knowing the answer but too annoyed to actually care.  
"Nowhere." Riley gives Maya a pointed look.  
"Hey, what's this? It says Reed College?" Cory asks, going through his mail.  
Maya snatches the big envelope from her father and screams when she opens it, "I got in!" She laughs in euphoric disbelief, "I got in!"  
"Uh... honey, that's great, but isn't Reed College on the other side of the country?" Cory questions, not as elated as the blonde.  
"Thus the basis of its appeal." Maya states.  
"Yeah... I thought we decided that you were gonna stay here and go to school, go to U Dub like me, be a husky." He made husky type growls at her.  
"No, you decided." Maya remarks.  
"Oh, okay. So you just pick up and leave, is that it?"  
"Let's hope so." Riley chimes in with a smile.  
Maya stares at her, "Ask Riley who drove her home."  
"Maya don't change the- drove? Who drove you home?" Cory turned from Maya to Riley.  
"Now, don't get upset Daddy... but there's this boy." Riley began.  
"Who's a flaming imbecile." Maya adds.  
"Please!" Cory tells Maya in an attempt to get her to be nice.  
"And I think he might ask me-" Riley tries again.  
"Please, I think I know what he is going to ask you and I think I know the answer, no! It's always, no." He sits Riley down next to Maya, "What are the two house rules? Number one, 'no dating till you graduate.' Number two, 'no dating till you graduate.' That's it."  
"Daddy, that's so unfair." Riley sighs.  
"Alright, you want to know what's unfair? And this is for you too," He acknowledged Maya to make sure she was paying attention, "this morning I had to deliver a set of twins to a fifteen-year-old girl. Do you know what she said to me?"  
"I'm a crack-whore who should have made my skeezy boyfriend wear a condom?" Riley guessed, annoyed with the conversation.  
"Close." Cory nodded his approval, "But no, she 'I should have listened to my father.'"  
"She did not!" Riley argued and Maya rolled her eyes at her father.  
"Well, that's what she would have said if she wasn't so doped up." Cory explained.  
"Can we focus on me for a second, please? I am the only girl in school who is not dating."  
"Oh, no you're not. You're sister doesn't date." Cory pointed out.  
"And I don't intend to." Maya commented.  
"And why is that again?" Cory prompted, pointing to Maya to explain to Riley.  
"Have you seen the unwashed miscreants that go to that school?"  
"Where did you come from, planet loser?" Riley accuses.  
"As opposed to planet _look at me, look at me_." Maya countered.  
Cory clapped his hands twice to get their attention back, "Okay, here's how we solve this one, old rule out. New rule, Riley can date... when she does." Cory points to Maya.  
"But she's a mutant! What if she never dates?" Riley exclaimed.  
"Then you'll never date," Cory states, then adds "oh I like that." To himself. "And I'll get sleep at night, the deep slumber of a father whose daughters aren't going out and getting impregnated." Cory's phone went off signalling a page from the hospital. "We'll talk about Sarah Lawrence later." He tells Maya as he leaves the room to answer the page.  
"Fine." She deadpans.  
"Wait, Daddy!" Riley cries, trying to get his attention.  
"I gotta go, honey." Cory left.  
"Can't you just find some blind, deaf, reject to take you to the movie or something? So I can have one date." Riley asked Maya.  
"I'm sorry, looks like you'll have to miss out on the witty repartee of Charlie 'eat me' Gardner."  
Riley sighed in frustration. "You suck."  
"You suck." Maya mimicked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)** Hello haters, jk that is so not the name I should go with but it so works. We can be "Haters" as fans of 10 Things I hate about you. Happy Friday! The story is progressing farther and the plot is thickening.

Yes, Riley is bratty and I hate that but she gets better, just remember you love Riley and take everything with a spoonful of sugar.

Also, I am so not sorry for making Charlie Joey. Charlie always creeped me out so I very much enjoy writing him in the douchey character trope.

Further more, for those of you complaining, HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER! ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT MY WORK, IT IS ALSO NOT PLAGIARISM, I AM SIMPLY HAVING FUN WITH CREATING THIS FANFIC AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT NOTICED I HAVE CHANGED QUITE A FEW THINGS OR REMOVED USELESS SCENES. I HAVE NEVER CLAIMED THIS AS MY OWN WORK BECAUSE IT ISN'T. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN AND ITS NO LONGER FUN FOR ME.

That being said, please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter or have anything to say, new chapters are every Monday and Friday until the story is complete, hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

Lucas sat in the library, going over his French text book, wanting to make sure he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Riley. Riley sat down across from him and put her stuff on the table.  
"Hi, could we make this quick, Sarah and Wyatt are having a horrendously public break up on the quad. Again." She tells him.  
Lucas stared at her a moment, caught in her beauty, "Oh, yeah, um... okay. I thought we could start with pronunciation, if that's alright with you?"  
"Not the hacking and gagging and spitting part, _please_." Riley says.  
"Well, uh... there is an alternative..." Lucas hesitantly offers.  
"There is?" Riley asks, her face lighting up at the mention.  
"Yeah, uh... French food... We could, uh, eat some... together... on, uh, Saturday night?"  
"You're asking me out?" Riley asks in amusement, "That's so cute, what's your name again?"  
"Lucas... look, listen, I know that your dad doesn't let you date but I thought that if it was for French class..."  
"Wait a minute," Riley pipes up, "Logan-"  
"Lucas." He corrects.  
"My dad just came up with a new rule, I can date when my sister does." She explains.  
"You're kidding! Let me ask you this, do you like sailing? 'Cause I read about this place that rents out boats-"  
"A beaucoup problemo, Louis." Riley interrupts him, Lucas tries to correct her again but she carries on, "In case you haven't heard, my sister is a particularly hideous breed of loser."  
"Yeah... yeah I noticed she's a little, uh, antisocial. Why is that?" Lucas asks.  
"Unsolved mystery. She used to be really popular and then it was, like, she got sick of it. Or something, theories are boundless as to why, but I'm pretty sure she's just incapable of human interaction. Plus... she's a bitch."  
"Well yeah, but I'm sure that, you know, that there are lots of guys who wouldn't mind going out with a difficult woman... I mean, you know, people jump out of airplanes and ski off cliffs, it could be like _extreme dating_ , huh?"  
"You think you could find someone _that_ extreme?" Riley questions.  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Lucas says.  
"And you'd do that," Riley reaches across the table and rubs his arm, "for me?"  
"Hell yes!" Lucas blurts out, "I mean, you know, I-I could look into it."

"Now, I have gathered a group of guys that couldn't be more perfect. Abigail Adams' finest." Farkle tells Lucas during the lunch hour, leading him to the area where he gathered the potential suitors.  
They turn the corner and find a group of five men, all not looking like they could be a good match for Maya at all. Lucas looks back at Farkle to make sure that they were in the right place and these were the right guys, but Farkle only nods and encourages him on.  
"Hi." Lucas greets as his looks back at the five guys, he claps his hands, "How ya doin? Would any of you be interested in dating Maya Hart?" His question was answered in various ways, one guy laughed hysterically, another simply just stared at them with no expression, one guy said he would never be that ripped, a remark about being the last two people on earth unless there were sheep which was followed up by an eager question about if there would be any sheep, and finally the last guy just flat out started screaming.

"Did I, or did I not, tell you it was pointless? No one will go out with her." Farkle told Lucas during Biology class while they were poking at an open frog ready to be dissected.  
Lucas glanced up at Farkle, who was sitting across from him, and his attention suddenly fell on Josh who was sitting behind him at another table. Josh had whipped out a silver pocket knife and stabbed right in the center of the dead frog on his table, and began examining the specimen. "Hey, what about him?" Lucas nods his head in the direction of Josh, making Farkle look back to see who he was talking about.  
"Him? No!" Farkle whisper-yelled, "Don-don't look at him, okay? He's a criminal. I heard he lit a state trooper on fire, he just did a year in San Quentin."  
"Yeah?" Lucas laughs, "Well then at least he's horny."  
Farkle gives him a fake smile, "I'm serious man, he's whacked. He sold his own liver on the black market for a new set of speakers."  
Lucas brushed off Farkle's warning, glancing back at Josh who was now lighting his cigarette with the Bunsen burner provided at the table only to have his friend grab it from his mouth and put it out. "He's our guy." Lucas whispers. They both stare at Josh and suddenly Josh glances over and catches them staring, the two look away but Josh continues to watch them in curiosity and flicks at the Bunsen burner flame.

Lucas and Farkle find Josh in the Woods shop class and Lucas tentatively approaches Josh, with Farkle trailing behind him. "Hi, how ya doin?" Lucas greets, holding his French book loose in his hands in front of him, "Listen, I..." Suddenly a loud drilling sound erupts and Lucas looks down to see that Josh was drilling a hole through his textbook, "Okay... later then." He drops the book and walks away.

"How do we get him to date Maya?" Farkle asks after investigating the hole left in the textbook, having gone through the entire book and leaving a small wound window.  
Lucas sighs, "I don't know, I mean, uh... we could pay him, but we don't have any money." He plops down in one of the chairs in the cafeteria.  
"Yeah, well what we need is a backer."  
"What's that?"  
"Someone with money who's stupid." Farkle explains while an epiphany dawns on him and he makes his way over to Charlie Gardner, who happened to be drawing a woman's bare torso on one of the Lunch trays. "Is that a peach Fruit Rollup, because you don't see many of those- oh, okay." Farkle had reached over to grab it and his wrist got caught by one of the other guys sitting at Charlie's table.  
"Are you lost?" Charlie asks.  
"No, actually I just came by to chat." Farkle tells him.  
"We don't chat." Charlie states.  
"Well, actually, I thought that I'd run an idea by you just to see if you're interested." Farkle continued.  
"I'm not." Charlie says before even having heard the offer.  
"Well, hear me out." Farkle offers and Charlie reaches over to start drawing on the side of Farkle's face, "You want Riley, right? But, uh, she can't go out with you because her sister is this insane head-case and no one will go out with her, right?"  
"Does this conversation have a purpose?" Charlie continued drawing on Farkle's face.  
"What I think you need to do is you need to hire a guy who will go out with her. Someone who doesn't scare so easy." Farkle points over to where Josh is sitting.  
"That guy?" Charlie questions, "I heard he ate a live duck once."  
"Everything but the beak and feet." Farkle agrees, "Clearly, he's a solid investment."  
"What's in it for you?"  
"Hey, I'm walking down the hall and say hello to you, you say hello to me."  
"Yeah yeah, I get it, you're cool by association," Charlie clears his throat, "I'll think about it."  
Farkle nods and continues to sit at their table only to be told that they were done now and dismissed by Charlie. Farkle gets up and offers to shake their hands and when they don't take it he walks over to Lucas.  
"What are you doing getting him involved?" Lucas demands.  
"Relax now, relax. We let him think he's calling the shots, while he's busy setting things up you have time with Riley." Farkle assures him.  
"That is a good idea." Lucas agrees.  
Farkle laughs, "I have a dick on my face, don't I?" He asks, indicating the drawing Charlie had left for him before the two left the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)** New chapter, hope you enjoy I actually do put a lot of effort into writing this story to paint the picture in your minds properly and to get a better idea.

This is just for fun.

No copyright intended or plagiarism because I have never claimed this as my own work but whatever.

Leave a review if you liked the chapter, new chapters every Monday's and Friday's unless I just stop writing this fanfiction all together, who knows.

* * *

After school the stadium is filled with different types of groups practicing. The marching band were on one side of the field, while the girls soccer team was on the other, the track and field team were running laps along the perimeter track, some were simply lingering around the stadium with nothing better to do.  
Charlie jogs over to where Josh and his friend were sitting on a bench, exuding confidence but was nervous to be around him.  
"Hey, how you doin?" Charlie asks as Josh lights a cigarette and ignores him, "I had some great duck last night." He tries to strike up conversation.  
Josh looks at him and squints his eyes, not sure what to make of this guy, "Do I know you?"  
"You see that girl?" Charlie points over to Maya, who was practicing with the rest of the Soccer team, a little less confident.  
"Yeah." Josh says as he glances over at the blonde.  
"That's Maya Hart, I want you to go out with her." Charlie tells him.  
"Yeah, sure thing, Sparky." Josh laughs in amusement at his offer.  
"Look, I can't take out her sister until Maya starts dating. You see, their dad's whacked out, he's got this rule where the girls are only-"  
"That's a touching story, it really is... not my problem."  
"Would you be willing to make it your problem if I provide generous compensation?" Charlie offers with a smirk.  
Josh laughs in disbelief, "You're gonna pay me to take out some chic?"  
"Mhm." Charlie nods.  
Josh laughs, playing along, "How much?"  
"Twenty bucks." The two glance over at Maya as Josh seems to consider the offer, Maya has the soccer ball and rams into another girl who tries to take the ball from her, knocking her to the ground. "...Fine, thirty."  
"Well, let's think about this. We go to the movies, that's uh, fifteen bucks. We get popcorn, that's uh... fifty-three.. and she'll want Raisinets, so uh, we're looking at seventy-five bucks."  
"This isn't a negotiation. Take it or leave it, Trailer Park." Charlie states.  
"Fifty bucks and we've got a deal, Fabio." Josh counters. Charlie caves and hands over the money to him.

"Great practice, everybody!" Their soccer coach says as their practice comes to an end. "Good hustle, Hart." He says as Maya jogs by.  
"Thanks, Mr. Gleason." Maya calls back before running off to the sidelines to collect her things.  
Charlie walks away from the beanie wearing boy and Josh puts out his cigarette as he approaches Maya. "Hey there, girlie. How you doin?"  
Maya looks him over, confused as to why he was talking to her, "Sweating like a pig actually, and yourself?"  
"Now there's a way to get a guys attention, huh?" Josh jokes.  
"My mission in life," Maya says sarcastically, "But obviously I've struck your fancy so you see, it worked. The world makes sense again." Maya picks up her bag and begins to walk away.  
Josh laughs in amusement, "Pick you up on Friday, then?" He asks, falling in step beside her.  
"Oh, right. Friday, uh-huh." Maya mocks.  
"Well, the night I'll take you to places you've never been before." Josh pursues.  
"Like where, the Seven-Eleven on Broadway?" Maya rolls her eyes, "Do you even know my name, screwboy?"  
"I know a lot more than you think." He tells her.  
She scoffs, "Doubtful, very doubtful." She quickens her pace and walks away from him, leaving him to stand alone in the stadium.

"We're screwed." Lucas tells Farkle as he looks at him, the two were watching the whole scene play out from the bleachers.  
"Hey, no, hey. I don't want to hear that defeatist attitude." Farkle says. "I wanna hear you upbeat."  
"We're screwed." Lucas repeats with mock enthusiasm.  
"There you go..." Farkle mumbles.

At the Matthews-Hart household, Maya was in the bathroom washing her face and noticed Riley had entered as well.  
"Have you ever considered a new look?" Riley asks her, "I mean, seriously, you could have some definite potential under all this hostility." Riley picks up some of Maya's hair and tries to style it in a new way.  
Maya shoves her off, "I'm not hostile. I'm annoyed." She corrects.  
"Why don't you try being nice?" Riley questions. "People wouldn't know what to think."  
"You forget, I don't care what people think."  
"Yes, you do." Riley argues.  
"No. I don't." Maya asserts. "You don't always have to be what they want you to be, you know."

"I happen to like being adored, thank you."  
"Where'd you get the pearls?" Maya asks, noticing the necklace around her sisters neck.  
"They're Mom's." Riley tells her as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"And you've been, what, hiding them for three years?" Maya accuses.  
"No... Daddy found them in a drawer last week." Riley explains, confused by Maya's behaviour.  
"So you're just going to start wearing them now!"  
"It's not like she's coming back to claim them!" Riley shoots back, "Besides... they look good on me." Riley says softer, admiring the necklace in the mirror.  
"Trust me, they don't." Maya declares and storms out of the bathroom.

Maya was walking out of the music store when she noticed someone leaning against her car.  
"Nice ride." Josh acknowledges as Maya gets closer. "Vintage fenders."  
"Are you following me?" She asks in disbelief.  
"I was in the Laundromat, I saw your car, I thought I'd come say hi." He clarifies.  
"Hi." Maya deadpans and walks over to the driver side to open the door.  
Josh slides along the car from where he was leaning and stops her from opening the door, "Not a big talker, huh?"  
"Depends on the topic, my fenders don't really work me into a verbal frenzy." She tells him.  
"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Josh asks, intrigued by the blonde.  
"Afraid of you? Why would I be afraid of you?" Maya questions him.  
"Well most people are." Josh states.  
"Well I'm not."  
"Well maybe you're not afraid of me but I'm sure you've thought about me naked, huh?" He leans closer to her with a grin.  
"Am I that transparent?" Maya mocks, "I want you, I need you. Oh baby, oh baby." She rolls her eyes and forces her door open even with Josh leaning against it. Josh walks away, confused about how he had no affect on her at all, shocked a little as well. A red sports car pulls up and parks directly behind Maya horizontally, she looks back and sees Charlie getting out of the car and walking into the store. "What is it, Asshole day? Hey! Do you mind?" She asks him as he walks past her car.  
"Not at all." He saunters past.  
Maya glares after him before putting her car in reverse and slamming on the gas, crashing the back of her vehicle into the side of his.  
Charlie comes running out of the store in shock, "You bitch!" He shouts before going over to his car.  
Josh begins to laugh, amused by the fire in this blonde girl.  
"Whoops." Maya pretends it was a mistake, barely containing her own laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)** New chapter. Please enjoy. Leave a review if you liked it. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT OR PLAGIARISM INTENDED. duh.

New chapters every Monday and Friday

 **EDIT:** Again, big thank you to _Wyldchild42_ for pointing out to me Sarah Lawrence is in New York, Sarah Lawrence has been changed to Reed College.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Whoops?" Cory asks Maya when he got home and heard what had happened. Maya dropped the book she was reading and looked at him, "My insurance does not cover PMS."  
Maya sighs, "Well then tell them I had a seizure."  
"Is this about Reed College? Are you punishing me because I want you to stay close to home?" He asks her.  
"Aren't you punishing me because Mom left?" Maya accuses.  
"You think you could leave her out of this?"  
"Fine! Then stop making my decisions for me."  
"I'm your father, that's my right."  
Maya huffs, "So what I want doesn't matter?"  
"You're eighteen, you don't know what you want. And you won't know what you want until you're forty-five and even if get it you'll be too old to use it." Cory states.  
"I want to go to a West Coast school! I want you to trust me to make my own choices, and I want you to stop trying to control my life just because you can't control yours."  
"Yeah, well you know what I want-" Cory begins but then his phone goes off signalling a page from the hospital. "We'll continue this later." He tells her and leaves the room.  
"Can't wait." Maya says sarcastically and begins to walk towards her room when she is met with Riley running down the stairs to talk to her.  
"Did you just maim Charlie's car?"  
"Yeah, looks like you're gonna have to take the bus." Maya tells her.  
"Has the fact that you are completely _psycho_ manage to escape your attention?" Riley questions her, Maya rolls her eyes and walks away from the brunette. Riley groans, "Daddy!" She calls, as if he could help her.

Josh was putting away his books in his locker and closed the door, only to find Charlie Gardner standing beside him waiting to talk.  
"When I shell out fifty, I expect results." He says.  
"Yeah, I'm on it." Josh tells him, looking away to detach himself from the conversation.  
"Watching that bitch violate my car does not count as a date. Now, if you don't get any, than I don't get any. So get some." He says and begins to walk away.  
"I just upped my price!" Josh calls after him.  
"What?" Charlie asks in outrage.  
Josh nods, "A hundred bucks a date, in advance."  
Charlie smirks, "Forget it."  
"Then forget her sister, then." Josh smiles widely as Charlie looks back at him and once more gives in to what he wants.  
"Better think you're as smooth as you think you are, Matthews." Charlie hands over the money and Josh gives him a big fake smile before walking off.

Lucas and Farkle once more seek out Josh, this time in the Metals shop class. They argue about who is going to approach him first and Lucas points out that he went first last time and his book now has a hole in it but Farkle pushes him forward slightly and forces Lucas to take the lead.  
Lucas eases his way over to where Josh is working, "We know what you're trying to do, with Maya Hart." Lucas brings up.  
"Is that right?" Josh asks, "And what do you plan to do about it?"  
"Help you out." Lucas pipes up.  
"Why's that?"  
"Well, uh... this situation is, my man Lucas here, has a major jones for Riley Matthews." It was Farkle's turn to speak up.  
"What is it with this chic, does she have beer flavoured nipples?" Josh jokes.  
"Hey!" Lucas is ready to defend Riley, when Farkle holds him back and tries to talk to Josh some more.  
"I, uh... I think I speak correctly when I say that Lucas' love is pure. Purer than, say, Charlie Gardner's."  
"Look, I'm in on this for the cash, Gardner can plow where ever he wants." Josh states.  
"Okay, there will be no plowing!" Lucas gets riled up again when Farkle once more has to step in.  
"Josh, uh... let me explain something to you here. We set this whole thing up so that Lucas can get the girl, Charlie is just a pawn."  
Josh looks at them and notes that they have sincerity in their eyes, they're serious about this, "So you two are going to help me tame the wild beast?" He asks.  
"Absolutely." Farkle says, "We'll do some research, we'll find out what she likes. We're your guys." Farkle puts an arm around Lucas' shoulders.  
Lucas shrugs him off, "And he means that strictly in a non-prison-movie type of way." He clarifies.  
"Uh... let's start here," Farkle digs out a yellow piece of paper, "Yogi is having a party, it's the perfect opportunity."  
"Perfect opportunity for what?"  
"For you to take out Maya."  
"I'll think about it." Josh says before walking off to continue working.  
"And for a little payback." Farkle adds when it is just him and Lucas. "This is gonna be some party." He stares at the paper that is actually a party for future MBA's only.

The two change the format of the paper and make it instead a "free beer party" and head to the top of the staircase before dropping a whole bunch of copies down so that students passing by on the lower stairs will see the falling papers and reach to grab them, essentially spreading the word of this new party.

"Kay, now this is really important." Charlie says to Riley in front of his locker, "Okay? Which one do you like better?" He holds up black and white two head shots where in one he is wearing a black T-Shirt and in the other he is wearing a white T-shirt. Both pictures are of the same pose those and look practically identical minus the difference in shirts.  
"Um..." Riley studies the two pictures, finding it slightly odd that Charlie was asking this of her, she really wasn't interested in his 'modeling' career. "I think I like the white shirt better..." she answers.  
"Yeah... its more..." Charlie tries to look for the right word.  
"Pensive?" Riley offers.  
"Damn, I was going for thoughtful..." He puts the pictures away, "Oh, so are you going to Yogi's thing on Friday night?" He changes the subject.  
"Yeah, I might." She states.  
"Okay... 'cause you know... I'm not gonna bother if you won't be there." He smiles at her. Riley's face lights up just as the bell for class rings, "See you there?" He asks,  
"Okay." Riley nods before walking off to class, sparing him one last look over her shoulder before she continues on her way.  
Charlie looks in the mirror and his locker and winks at himself before adjusting his appears for the optimum "attractiveness."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)** New chapter!

Okay, some things the statue in the movie at the park(?) they are at is kinda hard to explain, it is but it isn't so I did my best. Also, in this chapter some characters go to a bar, so for my American readers (or anyone with a higher legal drinking age) I guess this is a warning for underage drinking? I'm Canadian so the legal drinking age is 18, to me its not underage drinking but I have to consider other countries. There is a discussion of a club and the club's name, I did not use the name nor could I think of anything better to name it so I worked around it. You know, don't want to be accused of _plagiarism_ or _copyright_ or something.

That should be all the notes... If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a review and let me know, new chapters every Monday and Friday!

* * *

After school, Lucas and Riley were hanging out at a park with a weird treelike statue of a face and arms, he wanted to spend as much time with Riley as he could but he also needed intel on Maya if they were going to pull this off.  
"So, uh... have you heard about Yogi's party?" Lucas asked.  
"Yes, and I really, really, _really_ want to go. But you know I can't." Lucas hopped down off the rocks they were walking on and held out a hand to help Riley. "Not unless my sister does." She took his hand and joined Lucas on the lower level.  
"Yeah, I know..." Lucas said as the two walked over to the statue, "I'm working on that but so far, you know, she's not going for my guy and I...um, she's not uh...?"  
"Katie Lang fan?" Riley finished for him with a small laugh, "No, I found a picture of Jared Leto in her drawer once," She sat down on one of the fingers of the statue, "so I'm pretty sure she's not harboring same-sex tendencies."  
"Okay, so that's the kinda guy she likes, like pretty guys?" Lucas inquired.  
"I don't know! All I've ever heard her say is that she'd die before dating a guy that smokes."  
Lucas' eyes widened as he pried for more information, "Okay, alright, no smoking. What else?"  
"You're asking me to investigate the inner workings of my sisters twisted mind? I don't think so..."  
"Well nothing else has worked, I mean uh... we need to go behind enemy lines here."

Riley pulled up Maya's desk drawer in the blonde's room at the Matthews-Hart residence, her and Lucas were trying to find anything they could use to persuade Maya into liking Josh. She rummaged through Maya's things, "Okay, here we go... class schedule, reading lists, date book, concert tickets and... concert tickets." She said as she handed the items off to Lucas.  
She went over to Maya's dressers and began to go through her clothes while Lucas looked over the contents given to him, "Ah-ha!" Riley exclaimed and Lucas glanced over to see what she had found, "Black panties!" She held up the garment to show him.  
Lucas raised his eyebrows in amusement, "What does that tell us?" He questioned.  
"She wants to have sex someday, that's what." She told him before placing the underwear back in its drawer.  
"Sh-she could just like the colour." Lucas dismissed.  
"You don't buy black lingerie unless you want somebody to see it."  
"Oh... So uh... could I see your room?" Lucas asked with his best attempt at innocence.  
"No!" Riley quickly shot down the idea before regaining her composure, "A girl's room is very personal..." She told him, the irony not being forgotten by Lucas as the two were standing in Maya Hart's "very personal" room.

Lucas rode on the back of Farkle's scooter as the two made their way to a bar they were meeting Josh at. There were quite a few motorcycles in front and as Farkle pulled up one jokingly complimented his scooter before riding off on his bike. The two entered the bar and quickly scanned for Josh, noting that it was clearly a biker bar, the duo got some strange looks from other patrons.  
"Wow... is this what a bar looks like?" Lucas asked Farkle as he noticed a jar full of unused condoms, sitting out for the taking, and reached in to take some.  
Farkle quickly slapped his hand away, "Don't touch anything, you may get hepatitis." He walked off and Lucas followed after him, shaking his head at the other boy's paranoia. They spotted Josh with a cigarette in his mouth shooting pool with some strangers, at least to Lucas and Farkle, and as they approached him Farkle snagged the eight ball off another table and looked it over before tossing it back onto the slab of green. Unfortunately, Farkle's actions caused one of the pool players to cough up some money to the person he was playing against.  
"So, what do you got for me?" Josh asked as the duo saddled up beside him and he leaned against the table, pool stick in hand.  
"Uh... A little insight to a _very_ complicated girl." Lucas told him as Josh brought his plastic cup of beer up to his lips to take a swig.  
"Excuse me, uh... just one question before we start," Farkle held up his finger, "should you be drinking alcohol when you don't have a liver?"  
"What?" Josh asked, genuinely confused but also unamused with the boy.  
"Nothing... nothing." Farkle shook his head and dismissed his own question. Josh glared at him as he took a puff on his cigarette.  
Lucas gave Farkle a warning look before glancing back to Josh, "Alright, uh... first thing... Maya hates smokers." Lucas pointed to the cigarette and took it from his hands before dropping it on the ground and putting it out.  
"So, you're tell me I'm a non-smoker?" Josh questioned.  
"Yeah... Well, uh... just for now." Farkle told him.  
"And, uh... there's another problem. Riley said that Maya likes 'pretty guys.'" The two exchanged a look before waiting for Josh to respond.  
Josh looked from Lucas to Farkle with a blank look on his face, "Are you telling me I'm not a pretty guy?" He asked, standing up once more.  
Farkle stuttered, "He's very pretty!" He looked at Lucas for reassurance.  
"Yeah, I just-"  
"Gorgeous guy!"  
"Wasn't sure-"  
"Gorgeous guy." Farkle repeated with two thumbs up and a big smile.  
"I didn't know..." Lucas finished his sentence, the two talking over each other.  
Josh nodded and leaned back on the pool table, staring at the duo as he took another swig of his beer.  
"Alright, uh..." Lucas tried to bring the conversation back, "Yeah, okay, here's this. Uh..." He cleared his throat and pulled out a piece of paper, "Likes: Tai food, Feminist Prose, and angry girl music of the indie/rock persuasion. Here's a list of CDs she has in her room." He handed him the paper he was reading off of.  
Josh took the paper and quickly scanned it, "So, I'm supposed to buy her some noodles and a book and sit around listening to chicks who can't play their instruments, right?"  
Farkle asked him if he had ever been to a popular local club and his face dropped.  
"Her favourite band's playing there tomorrow night." Lucas added.  
"I can't be seen at that club, alright." Josh told them, shaking his head.  
"But she'll be there!" Lucas argued, "She's got tickets."  
"Just sail your ears for one night." Farkle shrugged.  
Josh looked at them in disbelief and annoyance, this was turning into way more work than he initially anticipated.  
"She's got a pair of black underwear," Lucas told him, "if that helps."  
Farkle let out a laugh, "Couldn't hurt, right?" He continued laughing as he lightly tapped Josh on the arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)** Here is another new chapter, a little later on the update, I meant to type a new chapter last night but I forgot and then I actually had a life today; But, nevertheless, here is the new chapter. Again there is a "bar/club" scene so for those of you with an 21+ drinking and bar/club zone this a warning about that.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter or if you enjoy the story, I'm not entirely sure if I feel like even finishing this fanfic so any feedback would be appreciated. New chapters every Monday's and Friday's, unless I stop writing this fic.

* * *

Josh rounded the corner and down a corridor to head to the main Club area, passing by a bunch of girls who gave him curious glances as he walked by. Finally he made his way to where the music was loudest and began his search for Maya through the (mostly female) crowd of people. Josh stepped onto a higher platform to get a better look, scanning the crowd he finally found the petite blonde dancing with her dark haired friend near the front of the stage. He couldn't contain the smile from appearing on his face as he watched her; she looked so much different than how she does when she's in school, her clothes were a little tighter to match the club-scene, she was genuinely smiling, and she had let loose - not worried about anything and just enjoying herself.  
He dragged his eyes away from Maya, remembering why he had come here, and headed over to the bar where he knew the bartender.  
"Matthews!" The man across from him called as Josh smirked, "What are you doing here tonight?" The two exchanged a casual handshake for greeting.

Back near the front of the stage Maya had worked up a thirst with all the dancing she had been doing, "I need agua!" She yells over the music to her friend before heading over to the bar. "Two waters!" She yells to the Bartender before glancing over and noticing a familiar beanie sitting a little ways away, her face hardened as she glared at him. She rolled her eyes and paid the bartender for the waters before approaching Josh, "If you're planning on asking me out again, you might as well get it over with-"  
"Do you mind? You're kind of ruining this for me." Josh tells her, taking a sip of his beverage.  
Maya was a little taken back by Josh's comment, "You're not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke." She acknowledges.  
Josh nodded, "I know, I quit. Apparently they're bad for you." He shrugs as he looks at her.  
"You think?" She asks sarcastically.  
Josh looks away from her for a second before regaining his thoughts, "You know, these guys are no _Bikini Kill_ or _Raincoats_ but they're not bad." He picks up his drink and heads away from the bar, causing Maya to follow him.  
"You know who the Raincoats are?" She questions when he stops to watch the band.  
"Why don't you?" He doesn't take his eyes off the band as he asks her, as the song comes to an end Josh looks over at Maya, "I was watching you over there, I've never seen you look so sexy." Right as he finishes his sentence the music stops and everyone around them begins to laugh.  
Maya lets out a laugh of her own and looks up at the beanie clad boy, smiling.  
Josh returns her smile, "Come to Yogi's party with me." He says to her, stepping a little closer.  
The blonde gives him an amused smile, "You never give up, do you?" She asks and the music picks up again.  
"Was that a yes?"  
She shakes her head, "No." And begins to walk back over to her friend.  
"Well then was that a 'no?'" Josh yells over the music so she'll hear him.  
"No!" She calls back and lets out a laugh.  
"I'll see you at 9:30, then!"

Riley and her friend are sneaking down the stairs, trying to get out of the house before Cory notices them.  
"Should have used the window." He calls to the girls, not looking up from the book he was reading, his back to them.  
Riley lets out a sigh, "Hi Daddy."  
"Hi." He says as he gets up from his chair to walk over to the girls. "Where're we going?"  
"Well... if you must know... a small study group of friends." Riley lies.  
"Otherwise known as an orgy?"  
"Mr. Matthews, it's just a party." Riley's friend tells him.  
"And hell is just a sauna." Cory retorts as Maya comes strolling down the stairs, "Do you know anything about a party?" He asks her.  
Maya shrugs and shakes her head in response.  
"People expect me to be there." Riley tries to reason with him.  
"Maya's not going, you're not going." He states.  
Riley looks from her Dad to Maya, "Why can't you be normal?" She asks after approaching the blonde.  
"Define normal?" Maya says as she puts her hands on her hips.  
"Yogi's party is normal."  
"What's a Yogi?" Cory asks Riley's friend.  
"Yogi's party is just a lame excuse for all the idiots at our school to drink beer and rub up against each other in hopes of distracting themselves from the pathetic emptiness of their meaningless-"  
"-consumer-driven lives." Riley and her friend finish Maya's statement, having heard this all before.  
Maya lets out an amused laugh at the two girls before Riley grabs her arm and lightly pulls her away from the other two, "Can you, for just one night, forget that you're completely wretched and be my sister? Please? Come on, Maya... please do this for me."  
Maya's face softens at her sisters request, even though they fight all the time Maya does love Riley dearly and wants to see her happy. She also wants to protect her and Riley doesn't seem to understand that.  
"Fine... I'll make an appearance." Maya caves, earning a squeal of happiness from both Riley and her friend before they sandwich her in a hug on both sides.  
"It's starting..." Cory states as the girls disperse before Riley and her friend walk over to him.  
"It's just a party, Daddy." Riley states, barely containing her excitement.  
Cory looks at his daughter, torn. He glances between her and her friend before an idea pops into his head, "I want you to wear the belly."  
Riley's friend gasps and Riley shakes her head, "Daddy no."  
"Not all night," He calls as he goes to find what he's looking for, "just around the living room for a minute so you can understand the full weight of your decisions."  
Riley slumps over and hold her arms out in front of her as she waits for her father to attach the pregnancy suit to her torso. "I am perfectly aware-"  
"Listen to me," Cory interrupts. "Every time you even _think_ about kissing a boy, I want you to picture wearing this under your halter top."  
"You are so completely unbalanced!"  
"We're going now!" Maya calls, rolling her eyes as she puts on her coat.  
"Alright, wait a minute." Cory says, "No drinking, no drugs, no kissing, no tattoos, no piercings, no ritual animal slaughters of any kind. Oh god, I'm giving them ideas..." He walks off.  
"Daddy!" Riley calls after him to remove the belly from her.  
Maya opens the door and comes face-to-face with Joshua Matthews, "What are you doing here?" She asks, barely containing a small smile.  
"9:30, right?" He shrugs, "I'm early."  
Maya shakes herself out of it, "Whatever, I'm driving." She tells him as she walks past him.  
"Who knocked up your sister?" He asks, looking past her to where Riley was still wearing the pregnancy suit.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)** Here is the newest chapter of 10 Things!

Again, warning about "underage drinking" for my American readers, when they go to a "free beer" party.

Riley's friend is finally given a name, have you already guessed on who it is? Find out if you were right in this chapter!

Some scene's I removed from the movie because they were really only just comedic scenes that fit in a movie but not so much in a fic.

So, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter or how the story is progressing so far. The next chapter should be a good one. New chapters every Monday and Friday!

* * *

"So then Riley says that I was right, that she didn't wear the Kenneth Coles with that dress because she thought that, you know, it was uh... mixing genres, right? And the fact that I noticed -and this is a direct quote- listen, 'really _meant_ something.'" Lucas told Farkle as the two were getting ready for Yogi's party at Farkle's place.  
"You told me that part already." Farkle deadpanned.  
Lucas' face fell. "Well, yeah, it's just I've been thinking about it all day-"  
"Would you stop being so self-involved for one minute," Farkle interrupted him, "how do I look?" He asked as he put a tie around his neck.  
"You look like my Pappy Joe." Lucas states.  
"You think I should lose the tie?"  
"Yeah!" He says as if it's obvious.  
"Maybe you're right; I'm just so nervous, you know, and I'm also very excited. I'm nervous and excited, it's all very mixed up. I-I don't know what to do-"  
"Okay, alright! Just calm - calm down! Alright? Shhhh."  
"The last party I went to was a Chuck-E-Cheese," Farkle laughs, "you wanna talk about some fun? That's a good time." He continues to laugh as Lucas gives him an unimpressed look.

Yogi is among his other future MBA members in his home, handing out cigars to all who is present. "Now remember guys, don't touch anything." He laughs. The doorbell rings and Yogi wanders over to the door, "That must be Dave with the Brie." As he rounds the corner his door is kicked in and party goers swarm his house like ants at a picnic. A huge speaker is set up, as well as a DJ booth, and the party is soon in full swing.  
Maya and Josh are walking up the stairs to the second level when a girl in a green dress throws herself at Josh, "Kiss me!" she exclaims in his arms.  
"Kiss him." Josh brushes off and directs her to a guy he doesn't know. The girl agrees and is immediately in the arms of the other man, "Good." Josh mutters and continues to follow after Maya, hearing a 'thank you' called after him from the guy who was now being kissed.  
Maya continues to walk around the house, clearly not enjoying the party, having lost Josh.  
"Sweet!" Maya hears the obnoxiously familiar voice call and rolls her eyes, "Looking fresh tonight." Charlie circles around Maya before calling her a perverted nickname.  
"Wait..." Maya fakes a gasp, "Was that? Did your hairline just recede?" She mocks before trying to walk away, only to have Charlie block her exit.  
"Hey! Where ya goin?"  
"Away."  
"Your sister here?"  
"Stay away from my sister." Maya threatens.  
"Oh, I'll stay away from your sister," Charlie holds his hands up in a feigning surrender, "but I can't guarantee she'll stay away from me." He takes an uncomfortably close step toward Maya.  
Some drunk student comes barging into the room, "FIGHT!" He shouts before leaving once more.  
"Ooh! Fight!" Charlie yells enthusiastically before chasing after the guy.  
"You guys, please! Take it outside!" Yogi pleads over the cheering of the crowd formed around the fight. The two who were fighting accidentally slam through the patio doors made of glass, "...Thank you..."

"Hey Maya, look who found me." Charlie calls as Maya enters another room and see's him and her sister standing far too close for Maya's liking.  
The couple begins to walk away when Maya grabs Riley's arm, "Riley, wait!"  
"Please do not address me in public." Riley tells her.  
"No wait. There's something I really need to tell you."  
"Look, I am busy enjoying my adolescence so scamper off and do the same." Riley walks back over to Charlie.  
"Buh-bye!" He calls back to the blonde before leaving the room with Riley.  
Maya glares after them before grabbing a shot offered to her, on a platter with a bunch of others, and downs it just as Josh appears beside her.  
"What is this?" Josh asks her as the boy who was holding the platter of shots cheers her on.  
Maya coughs in response.  
"I've been looking all over the place for you." He tells her.  
"I'm getting trashed, man. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party?" Maya asks him sarcastically.  
"I don't know, I say 'do what you wanna do.'"  
"Funny." Maya mocks, "You're the only one. Later." She walks off and grabs another shot before heading back up the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey, have you see her around anywhere?" Lucas asks Farkle after witnessing him be turned down by a girl he didn't know.  
"Relax, relax." Farkle tries to talk him down.  
"I'm fine." Lucas shrugs off.  
Farkle looks around and spots a red dress walking down the stairs, "Follow the love, my friend." He points out to Lucas.  
Lucas meets Riley at the bottom of the stairs, "Hi, Riley." He greets.  
"Oh, hi... Lucas... Um, you know Missy?" She asks, pushing her friend in between them.  
"Uh, Uh yeah... I think we have History together, right?" Lucas tries to make the best of the situation.  
"Neat..." Missy deadpans, confused and annoyed as to why Riley pushed her towards Lucas.  
"So, um... You really look amazing." Lucas tells Riley.  
Riley stares at him for a moment before a small smile toys at her lips, "Thanks..." She says to him.  
"And we all know I look amazing!" Charlie chimes in as he joins them at the bottom of the stairs.  
Missy laughs and agrees.  
"Riley, let's go, we're all congregating around Mr. Cuervo." Charlie slips his arm around Riley's waist and pulls her away from Lucas. Lucas stares in disbelief at how Riley seems to actually like a guy who calls Jose Cuervo tequila 'Mr. Cuervo.'  
"Um... I'll see you around, 'kay?" She looks back and asks him before leaving the room with Charlie.  
Charlie gives a thumbs up to Lucas behind Riley's back as they're walking away. Lucas stares after them in despair, he feels as though he has already lost before he even had a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N)** So far this has been my favourite one to write, I hope you enjoy it.

Again there is still some "Underage drinking" but this should be the last chapter featuring it. I cut out some scenes that weren't entirely necessary, they were very minor scenes like Lucas and Riley having a moment where they stare at each other from across the room and then she turns away, or like when Maya was dancing and Riley sees her. Really not important and pointless for this fanfiction so I left them out. Oh and the scene where people are spitting (what I assume is) tobacco into a glass jar like really not needed.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, new chapters every Monday and Friday!

* * *

"So I've got this Sears catalogue thing going, and the tube sock gig _that_ is going to be _huge!_ " Charlie tells Riley as they're walking into another room with his arm around her shoulders. "And I'm up for a Hemorrhoid cream ad next week. I know it sounds kind of bogus but... I get to do some acting." He continued, finally removing his arm from around her shoulders and turning in front of her, placing his beer can on top of a pyramid of other cans.  
He poses for Riley, his hands on his hips and he is looking off to one direction. "You see what I did there?" He asks excitedly.  
"Uh-huh." Riley says absentmindedly.  
"That was Underwear, let me show you the Bathing suit one again." Charlie poses the same way he did before, "Do you see the difference?" Riley turns away from him, uninterested in Charlie's display, he turns to some other people and offers to show them his poses to get their input.

Josh is scouring the party once more looking for Maya when he comes across the girl in the green dress, who threw herself at him earlier, still making out with the guy he passed her on to. The guy notices Josh pass by and quickly grabs his arm and thanks him deeply for what he did. Josh pats him on the back before the two begin to suck face once more.  
Josh finally finds Maya and pushes his way through the crowd to get to her, noticing she has another shot in her hand, "Hey Maya, why don't you let me have this one, huh?" He asks her, trying to get the small glass out of her hand.  
"No, this one's mine!" She states, clearly drunk out of her mind and slurring her words a bit, she downs the shot and pulls away from Josh to the Dining Room area.  
Josh runs his hand through his hair when he feels a tug on his arm and meets the eyes of Charlie Gardner, "My man! _How_ did you get her to do it?" Charlie asks him.  
"Do what?" Josh questions.  
"Act like a human!" Charlie states and glances back over to Maya who was now standing on the table dancing to the loud music. "Yeah! Alright!" He shouts as he goes to closer to the crowd forming around the table Maya was dancing on.  
Josh slowly walks over to join them, but not out of amusement, he was worried about the drunken girl. He looked around at the crowd of people, who were enjoying watching Maya, with a look of disgust and confusion. Maya was dancing a little too provocatively and Charlie was eating it up, smiling back at Josh for the "good work" he had done in getting her to "act like a human" even though she was heavily intoxicated and not at all acting normal.  
Maya continued to dance, letting her body feel every beat of the song playing, she got a little too into it and jumped up on the table. Her head connected with the low hanging chandelier and she fell off the table, but not before Josh caught her so she wouldn't get hurt any further.  
He slowly set her feet back on the ground as he looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?" He asked her, still holding one arm around her to keep her upright.  
"I'm fine." Maya tried to fight him and didn't want his help. Josh let go of Maya as she stood up once more, letting his arms fall to his side in frustration.  
Maya loses her balance and begins to fall backwards again, Josh catching her once more in a haste, he positions her upright once more. "You're not fine, come on." He tells her and leads her out of the room.  
"I just need to lie down." She tells him as they begin to walk out of the room, Josh's arms around her to keep her steady.  
"Uh-huh, you lie down and you're gonna go to sleep." Josh states and keeps them moving.  
"Sleep is good." Maya laughs.  
"Yeah, well not if you have a concussion!" He reasons, "Come on, here, sit down." He leads her to a bench in Yogi's back yard. Josh inspects Maya as she sits down clutching her head.  
"Hey, hey! We need to talk." Lucas approaches Josh.  
"Look, Lucas, I'm a little busy right now." He glances at the Texas teen, keeping an eye on the petite blonde.  
"Can you give me a second?" Lucas persists.  
Josh sighs and reluctantly steps away from Maya, still close enough to keep an eye on her though, "What?" He demands.  
"It's off, okay? The whole thing is off." Lucas says.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She never wanted me, she wanted Charlie the whole time."  
"Lucas, do you like the girl?" Josh asks exasperatedly.  
"...Yeah."  
"Yeah, and is she worth all this trouble?"  
"Well I thought she was but, you know, I-"  
"Well she is or she isn't." Josh states putting a hand on Lucas' shoulder, "See first of all, Charlie isn't half the man you are. Secondly, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want." He clutches both of his shoulders and looks him in the eye, "Go for it!" Putting his hands back at his sides Josh sees Maya, out of the corner of his eye, start to fall over from where she was seated and quickly rushes back over to catch her and leads her away from the rest of the party.

"This is so patronizing." Maya says as Josh leads her up a hill across the street from Yogi's house.

Josh lets out a groan, "Leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed." He puts her arm around his shoulder to make it easier to lead her.  
"I don't think so." She argues, removing her arm from his shoulders and trying to walk on her own, only to stumble up the hill. Josh helps her back up, holding her hip and her hand. "Why are you doing this?" She asks him.  
"I told you, you may have a concussion." He explains.  
"You don't care if I never wake up." She grumbles.  
Josh smiles, "Sure I do."  
Maya spins around in his hold so that she is facing him at an arms distance, "Why?" She demands.  
"Well then, because then I'd have to start taking out girls who actually like me." Josh teases.  
"Like you could find one." Maya deadpans.  
"Oh, see, that. There! Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?"  
"Just let me sit down for a while." Maya starts backing up to the two swings behind her. Josh holds her hand as she reaches for the rope and sits down. He stands in between the two swings, shaking his head slightly at the situation he was in.  
"Oh, shit!" Josh exclaims as Maya starts to fall backwards in the swing and once more grabs her before she hits the ground. Josh glances back over to the blonde to make sure she was steady before taking the swing beside her, "So why'd you let him get to you?" He questions her.  
"Who?"  
"Charlie."  
"I hate him." She states, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
"Well you've chosen the perfect revenge, mainlining Tequila." The two share a laugh.  
"Well, you know what they say."  
"Nope, what do they say?" Josh asks, when he doesn't get a response he looks back at Maya to see her eyes shut and her arms limp beside her, "No, no, no , no! Maya!" He grabs her arms and shakes them, "Come on, wake up, look at me!" He lightly slaps her cheek to regain her consciousness. "Listen to me, Maya, open your eyes!" He cups her cheek and gives it a little shake.  
Maya slowly opens her eyes and Josh lets out a sigh of relief, her eyes follow him as he stands up looking down at her with a small smile, "Hey... you're eyes have a little green in them." Josh smiles at her and the two share a look before the Tequila strikes back on Maya and she lurches forward throwing up. Josh lightly strokes the back of her head to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N)** New chapter!

Finally, the "underage drinking" warnings are over! This chapter consists of no drinking in it whatsoever. Some development between our characters and couples and some steps back.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! New chapters every Monday and Friday

* * *

Charlie sauntered up to where Riley and Missy were talking, a smug grin on his face, and placed a hand on the small of Riley's back, "Hey, a bunch of us are going to Wyatt's. Ready?"  
"Oh... I... I have to be home in twenty minutes." Riley glanced at her watch as she made up an excuse not to go.  
"Well you know, I don't have to be home until 2:00, so..." Missy piped up.  
Charlie looked from Missy to Riley, "One more chance." He offered.  
"Aw man, I can't." Riley pretended to sound disappointed. "Damn!"  
"That's a shame." Missy stated. "Well?"  
"You wanna go?" Charlie asks her.  
"Sure!" Missy beams at him as he puts his arm around her waist and the two begin to walk off.  
"Missy!" Riley exclaimed.  
"Hey, you passed." She says without looking back at her friend.  
"Bitch..." Riley mutters in disbelief.  
"Hey," Lucas says as he passes Riley. "Have fun tonight?" The dejection in his voice very apparent.  
"Tons." Riley replies although her voice matches his in enthusiasm. Lucas continues to walk off and Riley watches him for a moment, "Hey, Lucas? Um... Do you think you could give me a ride home?" Her voice is now sheepish as she stares at the Texas boy's back.

Maya and Josh were in her car, Josh was driving her home since she was clearly too intoxicated and could possibly have a concussion, listening to whatever station Maya wanted. "I should do this." She states as she points to the radio.  
"Do what?" Josh asks, an amused smile on his face.  
"This!" Maya points again at the radio, her voice raising in emphasis.  
"Start a band?"  
"No, install car stereo's. Yeah start a band! My father would _love_ that."  
Josh pulls up in front of her house and stops the car, putting it in park, "You don't strike me as the type that'd ask your father for permission."  
Maya looks at him and tilts her head, squinting her eyes, "Oh, so now you think you know me?"  
Josh lets out a chuckle, "I'm getting there."  
"The only thing people know about me is that I'm _scary_." She tilts her to both sides to the syllables of the word.  
"Yeah well, I'm no picnic myself."  
Maya looks at him and sees that he is being sincere, there are no hidden motives behind his statements, he isn't trying to trick her. His eyes hold a hidden truth that she's never seen before. Her face suddenly softens as the two share a look.  
Josh looks away, the mood suddenly getting too serious for him, "Uh... so... um, what's up with your dad? Is he a pain in the ass?" He changes the subject.  
Maya shakes her head, "No, he just wants me to be someone I'm not."  
"Who?"  
"Riley." Maya says, overly peppy.  
"Oh... Riley," He watches Maya for a moment, "well... no offence or anything, I mean I know everyone 'digs' your sister, but um... she's without."  
Maya's head snaps back to him, she stares at Josh, a small smile toying at her lips. "You know... you're not as vile as I thought you were." Josh lets out a laugh and continues to stare at the girl, Maya closes her eyes and begins to lean in to him.  
Josh turns his head away from Maya, "Maybe we should do this another time." He tells her. Maya looks at him, slightly confused and hurt. She lets out a huff before she opens the passenger side door and slams it after she exits the vehicle, storming off into her house.

Josh drives away just as Lucas and Riley pull up, their vehicles passing, the atmosphere in their car his tense and awkward. Riley undoes her seatbelt and the two spare awkward glances at each other until Lucas finally finds his nerve, "You never wanted to go sailing with me, did you?"  
Riley lets out a confused laugh, "Yes I did." She tells him.  
Lucas looks at her before he slowly shakes his head, "No, you didn't."  
"Well... okay no, not actually-"  
"Well then that's all you had to say! Have you always been this selfish?" He asks, trying not to lose his temper.  
Riley thinks about it for a moment before letting out a quit, "Yes..."  
"You know... just 'cause you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter. I mean... I-I really liked you, okay? I-I defended you when people called you conceited, I helped you when you asked me to, I-I learned French for you and then you just blow me off so that you ca-"  
Riley interrupts him by grabbing his face and turning him to face her as her lips crash onto his. Riley begins to pull away but Lucas leans in for more and kisses her more passionately. The two pull away and look at one another, smiling to themselves. Riley opens the door and gets out, sparing him one last longing look before walking towards her house, smiling the whole way.  
Lucas watches her, still in shock about what just happened. Riley glances back over her shoulder at him before resuming her walk to her house. A wide smile consumes his face, too happy to contain, "And I'm back in the game!" He exclaims, slapping the steering wheel in excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N)** New chapter! In this chapter it is revealed who Maya's friend is, only because in the movie her name isn't revealed until close to the end of the film and that just makes it awkward to write "Maya's friend" all the damn time. So you've probably already guessed it but if not then you'll see who her friend is.

Also, it was asked of me to space out my paragraphs more by a reader so I'm trying it this way and we'll see if it's better or if I should go back to way things were, let me know!

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, new chapters every Monday and Friday!

* * *

Monday morning Maya walked into her English classroom, all eyes were on her, one of the White Rasta's made a comment about her dancing over the weekend but she only rolled her eyes and continued to her seat. As she got closer to her seat another boy, this time one of the cowboys, asked her to dance for him with a wide grin.

"Maya, babe!" She heard the all too familiar voice, "What do we owe you for the table dance?" Charlie mimicked her moves from Friday. Maya threw her bag onto her desk and finally took her seat, trying to ignore all the comments made about her.

"Alright, knock it off." Mr, Williams stated from the front of the class. "Alright, not that I give a damn, but how was everybody's weekend?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we ask Maya?" Charlie laughed and reached behind him to low-five his friend.

"Unless she kicked the crap out of your dumb butt, I don't wanna hear about it." Mr Williams told him and Charlie's smug little smirk once more disappeared, "Okay, let's open up our books to page 73, sonnet 141, and listen up." He says before reciting the sonnet in a rap and then goes back to speaking normally. "Now, I know Shakespeare's a dead white guy, but he knows his shit so we can overlook that. I want you all to write your own version of this sonnet."

The class groans and Maya puts up her hand.

"Yes, Ms. I-have-an-opinion-about-everything?" Mr. Williams calls with his back to her.

"Do you want this in iambic pentameter?" She asks him when he looks back at her.

"You're not gonna fight me on this?" He questions, taking a step closer to her.

"No, I think it's a really good assignment." She tells him.

Mr. Williams laughs, "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"No! I'm really looking forward to writing it."

"Get out of my class."

"What!"

"Out! Get out!" Mr. Williams points to the door. Maya gathers up her things, confused and a little shocked.

"Thanks, Mr. Williams." Charlie states.

"Shut up!" He says over his shoulder before going back to his lesson.

* * *

"Hey," Farkle greets as he approaches Maya's friend at her locker, noticing the picture of Shakespeare on the inside of the door, "that's a cool picture, what's the collar for? To keep him from licking his stitches?" He laughs at his own joke. The girl looks over at him and gives him a warning glare. "Kidding." He looks down, clearing his throat, "No, because I know you're a fan of Shakespeare."

Isadora scoffs, "More than a fan... we're involved." She tells him.

Farkle stares at her, not sure what to make of that statement, "Okay... ' _who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart-_ '"

"' _-Courage to make love known?_ '" She finishes for him.

"Macbeth, right?" Farkle asks.

"Right!" She answers excitedly.

"So, listen... I have this friend, and he likes your friend." Farkle tells her, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

* * *

Lucas and Josh are sitting outside on the bleachers during lunch, watching the girls soccer team practice, "What did you do to her?" Lucas asks, trying to get to the bottom of what had gone wrong.

"I didn't do anything, she would've been too drunk to remember." Josh tells him, making it very clear that he didn't take advantage of Maya.

"Yeah! But the plan was working."

"What do you care?" Josh snaps back, "I thought you wanted out?"

"Yeah... well I did but uh..." Lucas can't even keep the smile from spreading across his face, "that was until she kissed me."

"Where?" Josh smirks.

"In the car." Lucas answers proudly.

Just then Farkle came walking over to join them, crossing over the jogging track and nearly getting run over by the runners. He finally stands next to where the other two boys were sitting, "Alright, so I talked to her, I got the scoop." He tells them, referring to his talk with Isadora.

"What'd she say?" Lucas asks him.

"'Hates him with a fire of a thousand suns.' That's a direct quote." He answers.

Josh nods, "Thanks Farkle, that's _really_ comforting of you."

"We don't know, she could uh... need a day to cool off." Lucas offers. Just then a soccer ball comes hurling between them, they all dodge out of the way and look over to see Maya glaring over in their direction.

"Maybe two." Josh adds, squinting at the Lucas.

* * *

Maya and Isadora are walking to class, Maya stops at a prom poster and looks it over before ripping up another one. "Can you even who the hell would even go to antiquated mating ritual?" She asks her friend.

Isadora raises her hand, "I would, but I don't have a date."

"Do you really wanna get all dressed up just some Drakkar Noir-wearing Dexter with a boner can feel you up, while you're forced to listen to a band that by definition _blows_?" Maya questions.

Isadora laughs, "Alright, alright. We won't go. It's not like I have a dress anyway."

"You're looking at this from entirely the wrong perspective. We're making a statement."

"Oh goodie! Something new and different for us!" Isadora feigns excitement.

* * *

Riley was outside during her Phys Ed. class, they were currently doing a unit on archery, she had just pulled back her bowstring when she felt someone standing right behind her.

"Hey, Cupid." Charlie greets.

Riley sighs, "Hi, Charlie."

"You're concentrating awfully hard considering it's gym class." He states.

Riley lowers her bow and arrow, accidentally letting go and firing it off, not noticing it hit her gym teacher in the right butt cheek. "Can I help you?" She asks Charlie, wanting their conversation to be over already.

Charlie walks around to be in front of her, "I wanna talk to you about prom."

"Look, you know the deal, I can't go if Maya doesn't go."

Charlie smirks at her, "Your sister is going." He reaches over and picks up one of her arrows from the quiver.

"Since when?" Riley asks, a glimmer of hope flittering around in heart, but not because of Charlie. She had her mind on another guy.

"Oh... let's just say, I'm taking care of it." He hands her the arrow and walks off.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N)** New chapter!

This chapter has one of my favourite parts of the movie ever, a lot of others too, and I very much enjoyed writing it.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! New chapters every Monday and Friday's!

* * *

"Here," Charlie hands Josh two $100 bills, "this should take care of the flowers, the limo, the tux, everything. Just make sure she gets to the prom." He claps Josh on the shoulder.

Josh hesitantly takes the money, looking it over, "You know what? I'm sick of playing your little game." He folds the bills and hands Charlie back the money.

Charlie takes the money, "Whoa, 'kay. Wait, wait, wait..." He reaches into his pocket and glances around to make sure no one is looking. "You sick of, say, three hundred?" He adds another hundred bill to his offer.

Josh stares at the money offered to him, scratching the back of his head and contemplating whether or not to accept the deal. Josh sighs and accepts the money before Charlie walks off.

* * *

Josh finds Maya in a guitar shop after school, she's staring at a wall of guitars before picking out one and sits down at a stool. With her headphones in she begins to strum along and pretends to play the guitar. Josh comes around the corner with a smile, unbeknownst to himself, and watches her a moment; her back to him. His smile starts to fade away when he realizes he doesn't know what to say to Maya or how to get her not to hate him anymore, realizing this he turns around and walks away, no smooth words would have an effect on her and he knows it.

He tries again later at a book store where he finds Maya in one of the aisles, he was discreetly searching for her and let out a breath of relief when he saw her. He goes one aisle behind her and follows her pace until they meet face to face when the row of books comes to an end.

"Excuse me, have you seen the _Feminine Mystique_? I've lost my copy." Josh tells her, making up any excuse to start up a docile conversation with her.

"What are you doing here?" Maya deadpans, no hint of happiness to see him in hers at all.

"I heard there was a poetry reading." He answers.

Maya shakes her head, an insincere smile plastered on her face, "You're so-"

"Charming?" Josh guesses, Maya sighs and walks away, "Wholesome?" He offers up again.

"Unwelcome." Maya states as she turns around to face him.

Josh walks over to where she is standing, "You're not as mean as you think you are, do you know that?"

Maya scowls at him, "And you're not as badass as you think _you_ are."

"Ooh, someone still has their panties in a twist." Josh remarks as he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Don't, for one minute, think that you had any effect whatsoever on my panties."

"Then what did I have an effect on?" He asks, his voice softer than intended.

"Other than my upchuck reflex? Nothing." She slaps a copy of the Feminine Mystique against his chest and walks away as he places his hand over it.

* * *

The next day during the lunch hour, Josh stood in line with Farkle and Lucas scooping up food onto their trays. "You're right, she's still pissed." Josh tells the duo.

" _Sweet love, renew thy force._ " Farkle quotes Shakespeare to Josh.

"Hey!" Josh glances around, "Don't say shit like that to me, people can hear you." He reaches over and grabs a plate of nachos before putting it on his tray.

"Look, you embarrassed the girl." Lucas tells Josh. "Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score." Josh looks at him a moment before walking away from the two.

Farkle leans over to Lucas, "Listen, don't say shit like that to him. People can hear you."

* * *

Near the end of the day Josh approaches a guy in the hallway, a plan set in his mind, he hands the guy a wad of cash and the two nod at each in agreement before Josh continues on his way to execute his plan. He makes his way over to the field announcement booth and flips on a cordless microphone before switching on the speaker volume. He takes a deep breath and begins to sing verses from the song "Can't Take my Eyes off You" by Frankie Valli and The 4 Seasons.

Everyone on the football field stops; Maya's soccer team all look around for the source of the music, including Maya herself. The Marching Band joins in on looking around, wondering where the voice was coming from and who was singing. Josh swings around a corner and grabs the pole the outdoor speaker megaphone was perched atop of. He slides down the pole and makes his way to the opening at the top of the concrete bleachers, revealing himself as the mystery singer and pointing at the Marching Band when they see him.

The guy Josh paid earlier blows his whistle twice and the whole band begins to play the tune of the song. Maya looks from Josh to the band and lets out a surprised laugh, looking back to Josh she sees that he has started to dance his way down the bleachers. Josh belts out the next line in the verse, ' _I love you baby!'_ and this time points to Maya as he continues singing. From where he stands he can't see her reaction but she is failing to hide an amused smile.

Maya starts walking closer to his direction, distancing herself from the rest of her team, her mouth open in awe at the display Josh was giving her. Josh continues on the song, still dancing around and being silly, he sits down near the end of a verse and looks directly in her eyes from where he was sat. He smiles at her as he finishes but then two campus security grab him and tries to take him away, only to have Josh resist them and continue on dancing and teasing the two authority figures. His song was over, although the band continued to play, and everyone applauded his performance; including Maya. Josh smiles when he sees the blonde applauding him and that gives him even more confidence to break free and dance away from the two men.

Maya's smile is far too ride to contain, she can't believe Josh would do something like this for him. She also felt a little second-hand embarrassment for the guy, but she was far too amused to let that get to her. Josh smacks the butt of one of the security men as he runs by and Maya lets out another laugh, still applauding Josh's behaviour.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N)** New chapter!

This chapter was pretty fun to write, a light chapter in and amongst the angst, so please enjoy.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! New chapters every Monday and Friday!

* * *

After school Maya made her way to the Detention room, her soccer coach was the one in charge of Detention duty that day. Before she had entered he had confiscated pot from a student as well as took another students snack.

"Mr. Gleason, could I talk to you for a second?" Maya asked once she had entered the room.

"What can I do for you, Hart?" He asked as she approached him.

Maya stood beside him, making him turn his back to where Josh was seated on the left side of the room, "Um, sir I have some ideas on how we can improve the girls soccer team."

"Great! Let's talk about it later." He turns away from her to check something on his desk.

Maya took this opportunity to try and signal for Josh to make his way over to the window. He smiled at her, cocking his head to the side as he didn't know what she was getting at. She tried again but he only scrunched up his eyebrows at her. Maya tried again one final time, saying the word "window" a little louder so he would hear, doing this caused her coach to glance back at her in confusion.

She put on a fake smile as he turned to face her again, "As you know, we have a really big game-" She placed her hand on his arm to lean his body further away from the direction of where Josh was sitting, She exaggerated a gasp, "Your bicep is huge!" She grabbed the other one, "Oh my god, the other one is even bigger!" She let out a nervous laugh, "You don't take steroids do you? Because I've heard that steroids can severely disintegrate your... package... I mean, not that I'm thinking about your package... that's not the point."

"Let's hope not." Mr. Gleason deadpanned, suddenly hearing a creak behind him he begins to turn to the source of the sound.

Thinking on her feet, Maya quickly grabs his arms again and keeps his body facing her. "The point is! They kick our butts every year and I was thinking I had devised a plan that will enable us to finally defeat them."

"Which is?" He asks, another creak in the floor catches his attention again.

Maya, once more, grabs him to keep him away from Josh. "That thing that you taught us." She states.

"What thing?" He questions.

Maya stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out what to say, "Misdirection."

"I taught you that?"

"Yeah... you... or Siegfried, or Roy... anyway that's not important. Maya glances over Mr. Gleason's shoulder and sees that Josh is finally at the window and easinghimself out of it, she grabs Mr. Gleason's face to keep him from looking that way, scrunching up his lips in a fish-like form. "Think about it! Um... they're looking left and we're running right! Bang! We score, we win." Maya finished, moving his face from left to right to emphasis her point.

"Okay... but how do we get them to look left?" He asks.

The window squeaked as Josh tried to ease himself out of it, once more prompting Maya to keep Mr. Gleason's attention, "Um... like this!" She raises her shirt up and flashes him. The rest of the detention goers hoot and holler at her action and Josh easily slips out of the window, undetected.

"Okay..." She lets out a breath, "Well, now that you've seen... the plan... I'm gonna go and show the plan to someone else." She turns to leave the classroom, getting applause on her way out.

* * *

The two were laughing while they pedaled on their pedal boat, "I can't thank you enough for helping me sneak out of detention." Josh says to her. "Very cool."

"No problem." Maya says smugly.

Josh laughs, "I thought for sure I was busted when I was climbing out that window, I tell ya, so how did you keep him distracted?"

"I dazzled him with my... wits..." Maya laughs to herself.

Josh smiles at her before looking back over the water, "So what's your excuse?" He asks.

"For...?" Maya prompted.

"For acting the way we do."

"I don't like to do what people expect." She tells him, "Why should I live up to others people expectations instead of my own?"

"So you disappoint them from the start and then you're uh, covered, right?"

Maya looks at him with a small smile, "Something like that."

"Then you screwed up." He states.

"How?" She asks, slightly confused.

Josh bites back a smile, "You never disappointed me." He looks at her, seeing her face soften as she smiles back at him. Josh returns her smile and looks away for a moment, noticing something off in the distance, "Are you up for it?"

"Up for what?" She questions, not knowing what he is referring to. Josh points and she follows his finger to the direction of a paintball arena.

* * *

The two suit up in white coveralls, goggles, and her hair is tied back in a ponytail. Maya grabs a balloon full of paint and throws one at Josh hitting him right in the shoulder. Josh goes to fire one back at her but she hides behind one of the obstacles that has a window, she sticks her tongue out at him as he chucks the balloon and it splats against the window. She laughs, pointing at him in triumph that she tricked him, Josh takes that opportunity and throws another balloon at her stomach.

The two enjoy pelting each other with balloons, a rainbow of colours taking over their white coveralls, laughing and ducking behind obstacles to avoid being hit. They both hide on opposite sides of one of the obstacles, balloons ready in hand, they ease up until they see each other. Josh hesitates for a moment and Maya quickly splats a balloon on his head with a battle cry. She runs away with a laugh and Josh hits her in the back with his balloon.

Maya ducks behind another obstacle and Josh follows after her, chasing her down with a balloon in hand. She turns around with her arms up in surrender, Josh lowers his balloons and waves for her to come out, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. A false sense of security though, as he takes the balloon and squishes it against the top of her head, splashing paint everywhere.

Maya pushes him away with a laugh and runs away from him, only to be caught by the waist and he dives them both onto the hay on the ground. Maya removes her goggles, still laughing, Josh does the same but he flings them off his face behind him and lets them go soaring, causing Maya to laugh some more. The two look at each other a moment, Josh slightly on top of her, he reaches his hand out and lightly strokes her rainbow coloured cheek before leaning down and kissing her. The kiss is reciprocated, Maya wanted him to kiss her, and this time she wasn't drunk and he didn't feel bad at all. They kiss a while more, deepening it and making it more passionate, Maya's arms come around his neck as he lowers his hand to her shoulders to encompass their bodies together.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N)** New chapter!

Don't hate me for being a day late on updating, yesterday was my birthday so I didn't get a chance to write any or update. But I'm posting a new chapter today!

I enjoyed writing this chapter for different reasons but it isn't as fluffy as the last.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! New chapters every Monday and Friday! (mostly...)

* * *

Josh pulls up in front of Maya's house after their little impromptu date, the two get out of the car laughing and asking each other questions to get to know each other better and clear the air of all the rumours that surround the two.

"No, none of that stuff is true." He tells her as they get out of his car and walk up to her steps.

"State Trooper?" Maya inquires.

"Fallacy. " Josh states, "uh... Dead guy in the parking lot?"

Maya rolls her eyes, "Rumour. The duck?" She asks, bring up the rumour of him eating a live duck, everything but the beak and feet.

"Hearsay. Billy Ross' balls?"

Maya laughs, "Fact." Josh lets out an empathizing groan, "But he deserved it, he tried to grope me in the lunch line."

"Fair enough." Josh agrees.

"Where were you last year?" She asks as they make their way onto her front porch. "I know the porn career is a lie." She adds, barely containing her laughter.

"Do you?" Josh challenged, peering at her.

Maya laughs and Josh joins in before they sit down on the steps, looking at each other. "Tell me something true." She prompts.

"Something true?" Josh thinks for a moment, his arm propped up on his knee and his hand holding up his chin, "I hate peas." He states, staring at the petite blonde who is looking at him intently.

She lets out a laugh, expecting nothing more from Joshua Matthews, "No. Something real, something no one else knows." Josh tucks a strand of her now rainbow painted hair behind her ear.

"Okay." He leans in, "You're sweet." He places a kiss on her neck, "And sexy." He kisses the other side of her neck, not noticing Maya raise her eyebrows at his statement. "And completely hot for me." He brings himself back to Maya's face, inches apart.

Maya lets out a surprised laugh, "You are amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?"

He squints his eyes at her, "I tell myself that every day, actually." The two share a cheeky smirk before he closes the distance between them again and kisses her. "Go to the prom with me."

"Is that a request or a command-"

"Come on, go with me." He insists.

"No." Maya shakes her head.

"No? Why not?" Josh's voice is soft as he looks at her.

"Because I don't want to. Because it's a stupid tradition." She states.

"Come on, people wouldn't expect you to go."

"Why are you pushing this?" Her gaze suddenly hardening when Josh hesitates to answer her, "What's in it for you?" Her voice barely containing the hurt she was feeling.

Josh stutters, "So I need to have motive to want to be with you?"

"You tell me." The accusation now dripping from her tone.

Josh lets out a defiant huff, "You need therapy, you know that? Has anyone ever told you that."

Maya's searching his eyes, trying to find the truth through his ways, "Answer the question, Josh."

"Nothing! There is nothing in it for me, just the pleasure of your company, okay?" He pulls out a cigarette and places it between his lips before lighting it. Maya quickly realizes he's lying in that moment, he said he had quit smoking and now he is was with a cigarette, if he lied about that he could be lying about anything. About everything. She hastily snatches the cigarette from his lips and throws it on the ground before getting up and entering her house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"May I offer you a parsnip?" Lucas asks Riley in French, reading from his textbook.

"No you may not." She answers in French.

"Where is my uncle's pencil?" Lucas reads another French line from the textbook. "I don't know, maybe it's up your ass?" Riley replies in French, confusing Lucas since what she said was not in the book.

He flips through the pages, trying to find what Riley had said to him, "Wait a minute... That's not on this page..."

"Let me ask you a questions, Lucas. When are you going to ask me out?" Riley keeps speaking in French before she collects her things and storms away from him, out of the library. Leaving Lucas to continue flipping through pages to figure out what she was saying.

* * *

Isadora opens her locker in between periods, her jaw dropping and she sees a beautiful dress waiting inside for her, a Shakespearian looking dress that was Olive and Orange in colour, she looked around to see who could have left her the gift before examining its beauty. There was a note attached to the dress and she picks it up to read:  
 _O fair one  
Join me at the  
Prom.  
I will be waiting.  
love,  
William S._

* * *

Riley walks onto their deck where Cory was working out, she was hesitant about what she wanted to talk to him about but she needed to speak with him. "Daddy?"

Cory hadn't noticed Riley walk up and was happy to see her, "Hi hunny."

"Um... I'd like to discuss tomorrow night with you." She takes a breath, "Now, as you know it's the prom and-"

Cory accidentally flings his stretchy arm workout band off the deck at the mention of the word prom. "The prom?" He repeats. "Maya has a date?"

"Well... no..." Riley says quietly.

"Don't think you're fooling me for a second. I know who you want to bend the rules for, it's that hot rod Charlie."

"What's a hot rod?" Riley asks.

"It's a... If you're sisters not going, you're not going, end of story." Cory states.

"Okay, let's review: Maya? Not interested. Me? Dying to go!"

"Do you know what happens at proms?"

"Yes! Daddy we'll dance, we'll kiss, we'll come home. It's not quite the crisis situation you imagine."

"Kissing, huh? That's what you think happens? Got news for ya, kissing isn't what keeps me up to my elbows in placenta all day long."

"Can we for two seconds ignore the fact that you are severely unhinged and discuss my need for a night of teenage normalcy?"

"What's normal?" Cory questions. "Those damn Dawson's River kids sleeping in each other's beds and what not?"

"Daddy... that is so not-"

"I've got news for ya. I'm down, I've got the 411, and you are not going out and getting jiggy with some boy. I don't care how dope his ride is."

Riley lets out a loud groan before stomping off, not being able to get through to her stubborn, overprotective father.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N)** New chapter!

In this chapter we find out a piece of Maya's past and just how deep her love for Riley runs.

Also, I tried to incorporate more things from the actual show, minor details, but enough to make an impact.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter! New chapters every Monday and Friday!

* * *

Riley was laying on her bed watching TV, moping that she wouldn't get to go to the prom when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Come in!" She announced.

Maya pried open Riley's door before entering and closing it behind her, she walked over to Riley's bed, "Listen I know-" The TV was too loud to have a proper conversation with her sister so she grabbed the remote and turned it off. "I know you hate having to sit at home because I'm not _Suzy High School_..."

"Like you care." Riley muttered, grabbing a hold of her favourite stuffed bear from when she was a child.

"I do care." Maya told her, "But I'm a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons and not someone else's." She walked over to her bay window and sat down across from Riley's bed.

"Well I wish I had that luxury... You know, I'm the only sophomore that got asked to go to the prom and I can't go because you 'don't feel like it.'"

Maya stared at her sister for a moment, taking a breath before she was finally going to tell Riley something she had been meaning to tell her for a while, "Charlie never told you that we went out, did he?"

"Yeah, okay." Riley mocked.

Maya nodded at her, "In ninth. For a month." Riley glanced up at Maya to see if she was being serious and Maya returned her stare with an earnest expression.

Riley blinked at her, trying to understand the information presented to her. "Why?"

"Because he was like _such a babe_." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

"But you hate Charlie." Riley stated.

"Now I do."

"So... what happened?"

Maya motioned her head to the left then to the right not maintaining eye contact with her sister, hoping she wouldn't have to say it out loud.

Riley understood exactly where Maya was going with this, she chocked on a gasp, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Just once!" Maya defended, "Right after mom left... everyone was doing it so... I did it. Afterwards I told him I didn't want to anymore because I wasn't ready and he got pissed and he dumped me. After that I swore I would never do anything just because everyone else was doing it and I haven't since... with the exception of Yogi's party and my _stunning_ digestive pyrotechnics."

"H-How is it possible that I did not know about this?" Riley asked.

Maya grinned, "I warned him that if he told anyone the cheer leading squad would find out how tiny his dick is." Maya burst out laughing at her own cunning mind.

"Okay... so why didn't _you_ tell me?" Riley questioned in a sincere tone.

Maya shook her head and began to walk closer to Riley, "I wanted to let you make up your own mind about him." She sat next to Riley on her bed.

Riley got off her bed, "Then why did you help Daddy hold me hostage? It's not like I'm stupid enough to repeat your mistakes." She tells her.

"I guess I thought I was protecting you." Maya said, not expecting the conversation to take this turn.

"By not letting me experience anything for myself?" Riley crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Not all experiences are good, Riley!" Maya's gaze followed Riley as she moved from one side of her bed to the other closer to her door, "You can't always trust the people you want to."

Riley opened her bedroom door and looked back at Maya, "Well I guess I'll never know, will I?" She motioned with her head for Maya to leave.

Maya sat there a moment, stunned, she didn't understand why Riley got so upset. Maya had good intentions but maybe she had gone about it the wrong way. She got off Riley's bed and exited her sisters room. She looked back over her shoulder only to have the door slammed shut.

* * *

Maya was lying on her bed, thinking of her fight with Riley, she hadn't wanted to fight with her. She wanted to talk to Riley, to really have a sisterly heart-to-heart moment and explain to her why she was so against Riley being with Charlie but instead Riley had accused her of being too overprotective like their father. She sighed and walked over to her window to look outside, noticing Riley was sitting on a tire swing by their house, Riley looked so sad and discouraged. Maya knew she had to make things right with Riley, after all, Riley's happiness was more important to Maya than her own stubborn nature. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

That night Maya walked down the stairs; wearing a red dress, her hair was in a fancy up-do and she was wearing heels. "Bye dad, I'm going to the prom." She stated as she continued towards the door.

"Funny, sweetie." Cory laughed, not tearing his eyes away from the TV until he heard the door open and shut, he got off the couch to see if Maya really had left and nearly walked into Riley wearing her hair down and a pastel yellow dress, "What's that?" He asks his youngest daughter.

"A prom dress." She answers.

"I seem to be hearing that word a lot lately." Cory said just as the doorbell rang.

Riley reached over and opened the door to reveal Lucas standing in a suit, he looked up as she opened the door and stared at her in awe, Riley let out an anxious laugh, "Hi." She greeted.

"Wow... I... um... Wow..." Lucas couldn't form words at the sight of Riley, all he knew that there were some moments you never forget and he knew this was going to be one of them.

Riley smiled back at him, "Bye Daddy." She spared her father a glance and tried to leave before having to introduce Lucas to him.

"Stop." Cory stated and the couple froze in their tracks, "Turn." The couple rotated their bodies and faced him, "Explain."

"Okay." Riley took a step closer to her father, "Remember how you said I could date if Maya dated? Well... she found this guy, who is actually perfect for her, which is actually kinda perfect for me because Lucas asked me to the prom and I really, really, _really_ want to go and since Maya went I guess I'm allowed to based on the afore mentioned previous stipulations of course."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas held out his hand for Cory to shake.

Riley snatched his hand in hers instead and began to lead them out the door, "Let's go."

Cory watched the two leave, a sense of unease welling inside him, "I know every cop in town, bucko!" He called after them

Lucas looked back at Cory, shaking his head, trying to get through to him that he had no ill intentions towards Riley.

"This is not good." Cory said to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N)** New chapter!

So my internet was out yesterday, and it kept me from updating... To make up for it, this chapter is slightly longer.

Next chapter may be the last one as we are coming to the tail end of the movie

Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter! New chapter (possibly the last) comes out on Friday!

* * *

At the prom; Maya slowly walked up the stairs, holding the lower half of her dress so she wouldn't trip, nervous since she had never been to a prom and wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to be there. She finally made it to the top where the prom was being held in one of the banquet halls, she glanced around looking for one person in particular before entering the antiquated mating ritual.

"Wow." Maya heard a familiar voice and jumped slightly as she turned to look at the source. Joshua Matthews stood in front of her, his eyes saying more than Maya could ever know, in his hand was a single red rose.

Maya put on her usual smirk as Josh was eying every inch of her body, "You too." She said as she really took him in; no beanie, his hair was slightly jelled at the front to stick up, he was wearing a black suit but still maintained his rebelliousness without a tie. He lifted the rose up to Maya and she happily accepted it before taking his arm that he offered to her and the couple made their way to the entrance of the prom. "Where'd you get a tux at the last minute?" She inquired.

"Oh, just something I had, you know... lying around." He told her with his all too familiar grin. "Where'd you get the dress?"

"Oh, just something I had, you know... lying around." She repeated his words and the two shared a laugh as they walked by the picture taking area. "Listen," Maya removed her arm from Josh's hold and spun around to look at him but he joined her where she was standing against the railing and leaned against it, "I'm really sorry I questioned your motives. I was wrong."

Josh took a breath, conflicted about telling Maya the truth or not, or what was the truth at the beginning of all this. "You're forgiven." He tells her.

Maya looks at him and smiles, "Okay. Ready for the prom?" She mocks enthusiasm.

"Yes, Ma'am." He holds out his arm again and Maya once more takes it before they finally enter the prom.

* * *

Charlie Gardner shows up at the Matthews-Hart residence, adjusting his tux before knocking on the door with a smug little smirk on his face.

Cory goes to the door and opens it, looking at Charlie with a blank expression.

"Hi Mr. Matthews, I'm Charlie. I'm here to pick up Riley." He informs him.

Cory's expression doesn't change as he slowly closes the door in Charlie's face and walks away.

Charlie's eyebrows come together in confusion, his whole plan was finally coming together, tonight was supposed to be the night and now something was getting in the way. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Josh leads Maya onto the dance floor, hand in hand, he finds an open space and turns back to face Maya but she is looking off into the distance. He follows her gaze to where her younger sister is dancing with Lucas, smiling and laughing and genuinely looking happy to be at the prom together. Riley catches Maya's eye and Josh looks back at the blonde who is smiling back at her sister before Riley continues happily dancing with Lucas.

Maya and Josh were just about to begin dancing to the music when Isadora cuts in between them, grabbing Maya by her forearms. "Have you seen him?" She asks, looking around the room.

"Who?" Maya asks, confused about what's been going on with her friend lately.

"William!" Isadora tells her as if it's the most obvious thing. "He asked me to meet him here." She continues to frantically look around the room.

"Oh, Smackle, please tell me you haven't progressed to full on hallucinations." Maya retorts.

Isadora sighs in desperation and moves to join her and Josh instead.

Josh glances past Isadora and smiles, pointing behind her to make her look.

Isadora spins around to follow his direction. She smiles widely when she sees Farkle standing on the performance stage, where the band was playing, in a Shakespearian look as well. He gives her a wave before making his way down from the stage and to her.

"My lady." He greets with a huge smile before taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Good sir." She greets as well, barely containing her own smile.

* * *

The band performing finishes another song, the crowd of prom goers cheering loudly. Maya and Josh standing where they were, clapping as well, he turns and looks at her with an intense gaze that causes Maya to look at him and too and take her eyes away from the stage.

Suddenly the music starts to change to a song Maya knows, her head whips back into the direction of the stage and she gets excited, "Oh my god!" She shrieks, "It's-"

"I called in a favour." Josh tells her. She looks at him, awestricken, she can't believe he would get one of her favourite singers to perform at their prom at such short notice. She continues to stare at him, not really noticing the crowd of people splitting down the middle and making a path way for the singer to make her way over to the couple. Maya finally looks over just as she approaches them and continues to sing her song to her and Josh, Josh looks over at Maya and sees her so excited and practically vibrating - ready to burst - and he smiles at her. She is so beautiful. He reaches over and places his hand on her chin before leaning in and kissing her, after they part he continues to lean into her and gently places his hand on her waist and takes her other hand in his as he begins dancing with her.

* * *

Riley was fixing herself in the bathroom mirror, adjusting her dress and reapplying makeup, after all it gets hot in there. Missy Bradford leaves one of the stalls and walks over to the sink next to Riley.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asks, confused since she thought she was the only Sophomore that got asked to prom.

"Oh, I know you don't think you're the only sophomore at the prom." She says, "Charlie just picked me up."

"Oh, well," Riley barely contains her eye roll, "Congratulations. He's all yours."

"Very generous, Princess. And just so you know... Charlie only liked you for one reason, he even had a bet going with his friends, he was going to nail you tonight." Missy informs her, dropping the stupid girl act and showing her true colours.

Riley can't believe what she just heard, she didn't have feelings for Charlie but finding out that he was only interested in her because he wanted to sleep with her was hurtful. After what he did to her sister he had the nerve to try and pull something like this? Riley was not going to let him get away with. She ran out of the bathroom to find Lucas, or Charlie, she wasn't sure who she wanted to see more at the moment.

* * *

"Philadelphia!" Josh yelled over the music to Maya as he spun her out of his arms and then pulled her back to him, dancing to the song playing.

"What?" She asks before getting spun away again.

"That's where I was last year;" He says as he brings Maya closer and continues to dance with her. "I wasn't in jail, I don't know Marilyn Manson, and I didn't sleep with a spice girl - I don't think. You see... my parent's neighbor was ill, so I spent most of the year on his couch, watching Wheel of Fortune and making SpaghettiOs." He dips Maya, "End of story."

She laughs, "No way!" Josh lifts her back upright and she continues to smile at him, impressed that he actually told her where he was last year - calling back their date.

But the moment was short lived when Charlie showed up and pulled Josh away from Maya, "Hey! What's Riley doing here with that cheese dick? I didn't pay you to take out Maya so that some little punk could snake me with Riley."

Maya heard everything. Her face drops as she stares at Josh, "Nothing in it for you, huh?" She barks at him before getting as far away from him as possible.

Josh spares Charlie one last glare before taking off after the blonde.

Farkle and Isadora overheard everything that went down and danced their way over to where Lucas was standing and talking to some other prom goers, "The shit hath hitteth the fan...eth..." He points over to where Charlie is standing.

Lucas gets tense and makes his way over to Charlie, fighting his natural instincts of wanting to revert back to how he was in Texas. Farkle notices this change and quickly puts himself in between Lucas and Charlie so he could get to Charlie first.

"Charlie, pal, compadre. Listen." Farkle starts only to be shoved on the ground by Charlie.

Lucas stops and stares, very closely, at Charlie before shaking his head and helping up his friend.

"You messed with the wrong guy," Charlie tells him, "now you're gonna pay! You and that little bitch."

Lucas' jaw clenches at Charlie calling Riley a bitch, "Alright! That's enough, okay? You've crossed the line!" He shouts as he turns back to Charlie. Barely containing his anger.

Charlie smirks before punching Lucas in his tense jaw and knocking him to the ground. "Oh come on, get up you little punk!"

Riley taps Charlie on the shoulder twice and gets him to turn around and face her, once he turns around she decks him square in the nose. Fuming at how he treats the people she cares about.

"Shit, Riley! I'm shooting a nose-spray ad tomorrow!" Charlie cries.

"That's for making my date bleed!" She yells at him before punching him again, "That's for my sister!" And she grabs his shoulders as she knees him in the groin, "And that's for me." She pushes him onto the ground and goes over to Lucas, helping him up, "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Never been better." Lucas smiles at Riley, all traces of Texas!Lucas gone, he stares at her in awe. She is even more amazing than he anticipated and he loved that about her. She could fight her own battles, even if Lucas didn't want her to. Riley places a hand on his cheek and kisses him.

* * *

"Would you give me a chance you explain!" Josh said as he finally caught up with Maya outside of the banquet hall.

"You were paid to take me out, by the one person I truly hate, I knew this was a set up!" Maya began walking away again.

"Maya!" He followed after her again and grabbed her arm to make her look at him, "It wasn't like that, okay?" His voice was desperate.

Maya shook off his arm and glared at him, "Really? What was it like? A down payment now and a bonus for sleeping with me!"

"No! I didn't care about the money, okay? I cared - I cared about you." Josh was truly scared, he didn't want to lose Maya or hurt her and now everything was crashing around him.

"You are so not who I thought you were." Maya turned away from him one more time and in a desperate attempt to salvage whatever was left, Josh grabbed her and kissed her, hoping it might change her mind. Maya pushed him off her and ran down the stairs, putting much distance between them, and leaving the prom.

This time Josh didn't run after her, he knew there was nothing he could say or do now to make her forgive him. It may have started off as a little bet and agreement with Charlie but that wasn't what it was now. Josh had spent so much time with Maya that along the way it didn't have anything to with obligation or the deal or anything, he just genuinely enjoyed spending time with Maya and wanted to spend time with her. Now everything had been ruined and he only had himself to blame.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N)** New chapter! And last chapter!

I can't believe this is the last chapter of the fanfiction, the movie has come to an end. The famous 10 Things are in this chapter, I altered one because those of you who watch the movie know that Patrick has long-ish messy hair and Josh does not so I changed one of the lines to better fit Josh.

* * *

The next day Maya was sitting on the banister of her front porch sketching in her sketchbook, it always calmed her down and cleared her head, after the events of last night Maya could really use some clarity.

"Hey," Riley approached her with a mug, handing it to her, "So... are you sure you don't want to go sailing with us?" She asked, about to leave with Lucas. "It'll be fun."

"No, I'm fine." Maya said, looking down at her sketchbook.

"Look... I don't know if I ever thanked you for going last night... but it _really_ meant a lot to me." Riley told Maya.

Maya looked over at Riley, a small smile on her lips, "I'm glad." She said softly.

"Hey." Lucas greeted as he came up to the two girls.

"Hey." Riley greeted back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Riley told him before looking back at Maya, Lucas looked at her to and gave her a cautious wave.

"Bye." She mumbled and watched the happy couple make their way over to his car.

"Is... is she okay?" Lucas whispered, making sure Maya wouldn't hear him.

"I hope so." Riley shrugged, not knowing how to help her sister.

"Where's your sister going?" Cory asked Maya, keeping an eye on Riley.

Maya sighed, "She's meeting some bikers. Big ones. Full of sperm." She mocked.

"Funny." Cory deadpanned. "So... tell me about this dance, was it hoppin'?"

Maya scoffed at her father's attempt at being 'hip,' "Parts of it." She answered.

"Which parts?" Cory asked, his voice rising slightly.

"The part where Riley beat the hell out of some guy." She stated with a proud smile.

"Riley did what?" Cory demanded.

"What's the matter, upset that I rubbed off on her?"

"No... impressed." Cory said, causing Maya to take her eyes off her sketchbook once more and look at him, he eased himself onto the same banister as Maya. "You know, fathers don't like to admit it when their daughters are capable of running their own lives, it means we become spectators. Riley still lets me play a few innings, you've had me on the bench for years. When you go to Reed College I won't even be able to watch the game."

"When I go?" Maya repeated, not missing a beat?"

"Oh boy... don't tell me you've changed your mind... I already sent them a cheque." Cory informed her.

Maya stared at him, she couldn't believe that her father was finally letting her go, she smiled wide just before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him to show her gratitude.

* * *

The weekend was over, Maya could no longer escape her classmates or school any longer, the weekend had given her some time to reflect though. She sat in her first period English class, along with her other classmates, waiting for it to begin.

"Alright, I assume everyone found time to complete their poem. Except for Mr. Gardner-" Mr. Williams tried containing his laughter, "who has an excuse... Shaft, lose the glasses!" He calls out to Charlie who slowly removes the sunglasses he was wearing to reveal a very bruised, very bandaged nose. "Alright," he continues on with the class, "anyone brave enough to read theirs out loud?"

Maya looks around the room, noting that no one was volunteering, she lets her eyes stray to Josh's desk where he was actually present. He wasn't skipping class like usual, he was sitting there twiddling with his thumbs. She takes a deep breath and raises her hand, "I will." She can feel Josh's eyes burning into her skin.

"Lord, here we go." Mr. Williams says before moving himself off to the side of the class so Maya could have the front to herself.

Maya clears her throat and keeps her eyes trained to her notebook as she begins to read:

 _I hate the way you talk to me and those stupid beanies you wear  
I hate the way you drive my car  
I hate it when you stare  
I hate those big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind  
I hate you so much it makes me sick - it even makes me rhyme  
_-Maya takes another breath before continuing on-  
 _I hate the way you're always right  
I hate it when you lie  
I hate it when you make me laugh and even worse when you make me cry  
_-Maya's voice breaks with emotion as she stares at Josh, her eyes welling with tears and voice changing in pitch-  
 _I hate it when you're not around and the fact that you didn't call  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you  
Not even close  
Not even a little bit  
Not even at all  
_  
Maya finishes her poem, staring at Josh with her face turning red, he's staring at her with an unreadable expression. His eyebrows are coming together and his eyes look sad but other than that Maya's not sure what to think, what he thinks of the poem, what he thinks of her. She gave him a chance to react, to say something, and when he doesn't she closes her notebook and makes her way out of the classroom. She wasn't going to embarrass herself further in front of the class; She put herself out there, stepped out of her comfort zone, and bared her soul. She had left everything in Josh's hands now.

* * *

The school day had finally ended, Maya needed this day to be over, she made her way to the car and was eager to get home. She dug in her book bag to find her keys, she pulled them out right as she got to the driver's side and paused, sitting in the driver seat was the guitar she had picked out at the music shop. It was beautiful, but she hadn't bought it, what was it doing in her car? She quickly unlocked and opened the door, feeling the guitar in her hands, she hadn't even noticed that someone had come up behind her.

"Nice, huh?" Josh's familiar voice came from behind her, almost right in her ear.

She looked over her shoulder before straightening herself and looking him in the eye, "A Fender Strat? Is it for me?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I thought you could use it. You know, when you start your band." He tells her. "Besides, I had some extra cash, you know? Some asshole paid me to take out this really great girl.

Maya searches his eyes, a sweet smile slowly taking over her face at his words, "Is that right?" She teases.

"Yeah, but I screwed up." Josh shrugged, "I um... I fell for her."

The smile continued to form on her face, "Really?"

Josh brought his face closer to hers and peered at her, "It's not every day you find a girl who will flash someone to get you out of detention."

Maya's jaw dropped and she laughed before putting a hand on her face, "Oh god..."

Josh smiled widely at the petite blonde before pushing strands of hair behind her ear and bringing her in to kiss her.

Maya quickly pulls back, "You can't just buy me guitars every time you screw up, you know." She tells him, maintaining her stubborn and headstrong attitude.

"Yeah I know..." Josh continues to play with strands of her hair, "But then, you know, there's always drums and bass and maybe even one day a tambourine." The two share a smile before resuming their kiss.

Maya pushes him a way one more time, "And don't just think you can-" Josh silences her by kissing her again, more passionately, he was tired of talking at this point.

He just wanted to enjoy his time with this beautiful blonde girl, he messed things up big time and he didn't want to waste any more time with her. As long as Josh had Maya in his arms and her kiss on his lips he was happy, it may not have been the most conventional love story but it perfectly suited them. Two people with bold and strong personalities, a million rumours encompassing each of them, but only they knew the truth about one another and that's the way they liked it.

* * *

 **(A/N) Part 2:**

I didn't want to clog up the top part before the fic so I moved it down here to say more personal stuff not as related to the fic.

Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter/the whole fanfiction and feel free to leave suggestions for any movie-to-fic's you'd like to see done with your favourite Girl Meets World characters.

Either leave a personal message through or on my tumblr ** .com** thank you so much for those who continued to read this and enjoy it, it's been an interesting ride with all the people accusing me of plagiarism and there was a point in time where I wondered if I should even continue writing this but to those who were genuinely enjoying it I stuck it out for you.


End file.
